Love At First Read
by kpron2008
Summary: {Main Pairing: Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov} Yuri Katsuki is a female journalist who has had a secret crush on Russian Ice Skater, Victor Nikiforov ever since she had laid eyes on him on the TV. Little did she know that Victor Nikiforov had fallen in love with her by reading her articles and was dying to meet her in person. What will happen once they meet each other?
1. Prolouge

Love At First Read

By: kpron2008

 **Prolouge**

Yuri Katsuki loved to ice skate, but she never did it professionally because she was very shy. There were times when she considered of ice skating professionally but instead, she became a journalist. She would always look back to when she was young and fell in love with Victor Nikiforov at first sight. Yuri was now 23yrs old and was working for the Hasetsu Press and her articles that she covered was always about the Grand Pre Finals as well as talking with the professional ice skaters. Little did she know that Victor Nikiforov that had fallen in love with her articles as well as her that he had framed her articles and hung them in his apartment in Russia.

This year was going to be an interesting year, because Yuri was going to have to interview Victor Nikiforov personally and she knew that she was going to have to be professional which meant no nervousness and no stuttering. So she decided to wear a beautiful blue silk dress and high heels that matched. She took a deep breathe as she started walking to meet Victor Nikiforov for the interview.

{Just so you know, Yuri Katsuki is a female and Victor Nikiforov is all male. I may add some characters in that is not part of the "Yuri On Ice" anime.}


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yuri Katsuki was on her was to meet with Victor Nikiforov for a one on one interview for Hasetsu Press and to say that she wasn't nervous would be a lie because she had a crush on Victor Nikiforov since she had first laid eyes on him on the TV when she was younger; and now here she was getting ready to interview him after the Grand Pre Finals in the most romantic cities of Europe which is Paris, France. She finally made it to the building in which she was to interview Victor Nikiforov in and she was surprised that it was an ice skating rink ; she was amazed at how huge the french ice skating rink was but she was also wondering why victor wanted to meet her here of all places.

"Hello, Mr. Nikiforov?" Yuri said softly.

" Hello, Miss." A male voice said sweetly.

Yuri turned to see Victor in front of her that she nearly fainted from shock.

Victor noticed that the young woman was about to faint almost like a princess and that she was very beautiful. He rushed to catch her before she hit the ground and she was a beautiful blue silk dress with matching high heels.

 _{Note: This is my first YURI! ON ICE fanfiction, so plz let me know how I did.}_

He was surprised that he got to her in time, but he was a little nervous because he wondered if this young woman was the mysterious Y. Katsuki , that wrote all those wonderfull articles about the Grand Pre Finals. So he picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to a very comfortable bench then he went to get her something to drink for when she woke up.

After about thrity minutes, Yuri began to come around and she noticed that the male that had surprised her was holding a cup of something for her.

"Here you go, miss. It will help you." Victor said smiling.

"Thank you." Yuri said taking small sips of the drink.

"I hope you like it."

"Huh?"

"It's a Russian tea."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for startling you, princess."

"Huh?" Yuri said surprised about being called a princess.

"Well, I do not know your name, miss but to me princess seems to fit you."

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful as a princess."

"As much as it is very sweet that you call me a princess; my name is Yuri Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov." Yuri replied blushing like a red rose.

Victor looked at Yuri very carefully as he said, "You wouldn't happen to be Y. Katsuki would you?"

Yuri blinked several times and then nodded her head yes.

Victor's eyes went wide with shock that this young woman was the young woman that he was in love with by just reading her articles.

Yuri noticed Victor's reaction to her answer to his question and wondered why he was shocked by who she was.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Victor said with a smile, "Yuri, you are more beautiful than I thought."

"Um...thank you." was all Yuri could say.

"You're welcome."

"Should we do the interveiw?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Yes, we should." Victor said happily.

Yuri got everying ready for her interview with Victor Nikiforov, but she was still puzzled over Victor's reaction to her and who she was.

"Okay, are you ready, Victor?"

"Yes, Ms. Katsuki."

"Yuri is fine."

"Okay."

"So Victor, after the World Grand Pre Finals what do you plan to do?"

"Well, Yuri , I plan to start dating a young woman that I have fallen in love with at first read."

"Don't you mean at first sight?"

"No, at first read but now that I have seen her personally I believe I can say that it was love at first sight now."

Now Yuri was confused by that answer.

Victor was now resting the side of head in his hand and staring right at Yuri with the look of love in his eyes.

So, Yuri and Victor were continuing their interview for the Hasetsu Press. When it came down to where they were almost done with the interview; Victor leaned over and kissed Yuri on the lips. When Victor did that Yuri put her hand over her mouth in shock because she couldn't believe that Victor had just done that.

After Yuri recoverd from the shock of her life, she looked at Victor and asked, "W-why did you kiss me just now?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Yuri Katsuki and I truly am in love with you not because of your beauty or your poetic writing in your articles. It's because of the passion that put into the words in which you write." Victor answered honestly.

For once, Yuri was speechless as well as blushing because she had never had a compliment like that on any of her articles.

Finally, the interview was over and Yuri as well as Victor would have to part ways.

"Yuri?" said Victor.

"Yes, Victor." said Yuri.

"Would you care to go out on a date with me?" Victor asked Yuri softly.

"Um...Victor, I would love to give it a try but what about your fans?" Yuri asked curiously.

Victor just smiled at Yuri and said, "Well, since you are mysterious in your own way; I think I would like you to stay that way."

Yuri looked at Victor confused as hell.

"What I mean Yuri, is that you have a mystery about you and I love it." Victor said embarrassed just little."

Yuri was blushing at the complement and said, "Thanks, Victor. So when do you want to have this date?"

Victor brightened at the fact that Yuri had agreed to go on a date with him and answered her, "How about tonight and I'll pick you up at 7:00pm. Hmm."

"That sounds nice. Then I'll see you tonight , Victor." Yuri said kissing Victor on the cheek.

Victor put his hand to his cheek as watched Yuri walked out of the building swinging her hips.

'She's like a female version of Eros' Victor thought to himself.

At that moment, Victor's rinkmate, Yuri Plisetsky came walking up to him. Yurio noticed that Victor was in a daze and said, "What's your problem, Victor?"

"I think I have just been seduced by a princess named Eros." was all Victor said.

Yurio was shocked that Victor had just said that he had been seduced by a woman when it was usually him doing the seducing of women and men at times. However, this was the first time that a woman had actually tried to seduce Victor since he always did use his eros charm; but for him to call a woman eros was complete shock.

...Time Skip...

Yuri was back at her hotel getting ready for her date with Victor Nikiforov. She decided to wear the little red dress that her sister, Mari had snuck into her suitcase with the red flats that went with it. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and relax for a bit before she got dressed and dolled up for Victor.

After a few minutes of soaking as well as washing off; she got out of the tub and began getting dressed, did her hair and put on her make-up on. To say she wasn't nervous just a little would be a lie because she was since it was the man that she had admired when she was young and now she was going out on a date with him; not to mention that he actually confessed his love for her as well. There was a knock on her hotel room door and she went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Victor standing there in a beautiful silver tux with black dress shoes.

"You look absoutely beautiful, Yuri." Victor said with a charming smile.

"Thank You, Victor and you look absoutlely handsome." Yuri said blushing.

"Thank you, Yuri."

"You're welcome, Victor."

So Yuri stepped out of her hotel room and looped her arm into Victor's awaiting arm and started walking to the elevator. As they were walking towards the elevator, some other guests had just stepped out of their rooms and saw Victor with her that they went into shock. Some of them went back into their rooms to grabbed their cameras to take pictures of Victor with a mysterious young woman in red.

Yuri was shocked when there were flashes of cameras so suddenly but what really shocked her the most was Victor was trying his best to shield her from the cameras like he was protecting her like a prince and in a way he was a prince; a prince of the ice rink.

"Well that was unexpected." Victor said to Yuri.

"Yeah, it was unexpected but it will be the talk of Paris by morning." Yuri said to Victor.

"True."

By the time they had reached the elevator they had several guests of the hotel take about 20 to 200 pictures of them. Then they reached the lobby of the hotel and several French reporters were there because they had heard that Victor Nikiforov was picking someone up at this very hotel. The reporters were shocked to see Victor with a beautiful young woman and they linked with their arms that the reporters were wondering where they were going.

"Well looks like we should do something just to get the reporters to back off so we can go on our date." Victor said looking at Yuri.

Yuri smirked and said to Victor, "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Well when you are ice skating you are actually dancing on the ice."

"I never thought of it that way, Yuri."

"So would like to dance out of the hotel to stun the reporters then?"

"Sure why not."

"Let's just feel a beat that only we know."

Victor smiled at this and was a little surprised at how Yuri decided to get pass the reporters so they could go on their date. Victor watched as Yuri turned into a female Eros right before his eyes and he loved it. She was flirting with him and so he decided to join her by becoming the male Eros then they started dancing right in front of the reporters. The reporters as well as the hotel staff and hotel guests that were checking in were shocked that they started taking pictures as well as video taping the scene of Victor dancing with a young woman. The way that Victor and the young woman were dancing was amazing that it capavated everyone in the hotel. Victor and Yuri were so caught up in dancing that they ended up dancing out the hotel doors and out into the parisan streets.

Finally, they stopped dancing and started walking to where they wanted to go for their date.

"Yuri, that was actually fun." Victor said smiling at Yuri.

"It was actually fun but I think they will probably put us as the biggest story on the news." Yuri said to Victor blushing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Last Time:_

 _"Yuri, that was actually fun." Victor said smiling at Yuri._

 _"It was actually fun but I think they will probably put us as the biggest story on the news." Yuri said to Victor blushing._

"Yuri?" Victor said softly.

"Yes, Victor?" Yuri replied sweetly.

"This may sound strange, but this is the first time that I have actually been on a date."

Yuri smiled at Victor and said, "To be honest, Victor, you are the first guy that I have actually went out on a date with."

Suddenly a tinge of jealously hit Victor because some guys had asked his beautiful princess out before he got the chance. Yuri noticed this and began laughing. Victor pouted that Yuri was laughing at him but her laugh was sweet and beautiful that he joined her.

They laughed a bit more then Victor asked, "I'm the first guy that had a pleasure to have you as a date."

"I also have a confession Victor." Yuri said shyly.

Victor was a little surprised by Yuri suddenly becoming shy around him but he listened to what Yuri had to say.

Yuri continued, "I'm a fan of yours but you have always had my heart from the beginning. I mean I would get nervous every time that I to travel to the Grand Prix I would go to the Ice Castle Skating Rink to calm my nerves and would always copy one of your routines which helped me calm my nerves. I always found you very handsome and you could say that I fell in love with you at first sight. However, I don't want to cause you any problems."

Victor was surprised to know that Yuri could also ice skate as well as that she had fallen in love with at first sight.

"You won't cause me any problems, Yuri because I love you." Victor said smiling.

Yuri looked at Victor with a shy smile and said, "I love you too, Victor and I always have."

So Yuri and Victor continued down the streets of Paris until they reached the restaurant that Victor had made resvations for them. To Yuri's surprise, the restaurant looked very fancy and very expensive. They entered the restuarant and the host was standing there at the resvation table.

"Do you have a resavaction?" The host asked politely.

"Yes and it's under Nikiforov." Victor said politely.

The host looked at the book and saw Victor Nikiforov table for two. His eyes went wide and read the name then looked at the gentleman with a woman before him. After a few moments, he said, "Right this way, Mr. Nikiforov."

As the host was showing Victor and Yuri to their table; a lot people stared at the two people when women started screaming at recognizing Victor.

Victor whispered in Yuri's ear, "This happens all the time and I still can't get use to it."

"I see." Yuri said smiling at Victor.

Suddenly people whispered, "Who is that young woman with Victor Nikiforov?"

"Is she his girlfriend or something?"

"Could they be dating?"

Victor and Yuri continued following the host to their table; as they were continued walking to their table they continued to hear people talking about them. Suddenly, Victor noticed that Yuri was being bashful because of the stares and people talking that once they reached their and before they sat down; Victor kissed Yuri on the lips stunning all the customers in the restuarant as well as all the staff of the restuarant. Yuri was surprised by Victor's actions a little bit but she relaxed and returned his kiss.

"Um...Mr. Nikiforov?" The host said blushing.

Victor and Yuri broke the kiss knowing that Yuri had calmed a bit then said, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist kissing my girlfriend because she is very beautiful."

They heard loud gasps around the restuarant at Victor's announcement.

"Of c-c-course, M-Mr. Nikiforov." The host stuttered leaving the couple at their table.

"Victor, this our first date." Yuri said.

"I know but that would make you my girlfriend." Victor said smiling.

Yuri blushed bashfully at Victor and said, "You're right, Victor."

Victor loved how Yuri looked when she would blush and he also loved at how honest she was with him.

"Um...Victor?"

"Yes, my princess."

"You know that is going to make the news, right?"

Victor nodded.

"Are you okay with that?"

Victor noticed that Yuri was getting nervous and realized that Yuri always wrote the articles but been wrote about in an article; so Victor did something unexpected which was he styled Yuri's hair a little differently along with taking Yuri's glasses and placing them in her purse.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Making you unrecognizable so if news reporters decide to follow us with cameras; your fellow journalists will not know it is you with me." Victor said softly to Yuri.

"Um...Thank you, Victor." Yuri said blushing.

"So what will you do once you finish the interview?" Victor asked Yuri curiously soft.

"I'll send to the interview to my computer at work and then it should be published automactically for the next day's newspaper." Yuri answered softly.

"After that?"

"Well my vaction starts because I'm usually so tired from traveling to the different countries that all the different Grand Prix cups are in."

"So you travel to every Grand Prix cup."

"Yes. So the CEO of Hasetsu Press told me since I do a really great job that I can take a vaction when the Grand Prix is completely over."

"Yuri?"

"Hmm."

"Would you like to come back with me to Russia while you are on vacation?"

"I would like that very much, Victor."

Suddenly, Victor and Yuri were interruppted by camera crews.

"Victor, who's this young woman you're with?" A reporter asked.

Yuri couldn't believe that their romantic evening was getting interrupted; so Yuri surprised Victor by saying, "Lyubov Moya?"

Victor was shocked that Yuri spoke Russian to him and responded, " Da, Vozlyublennaya?"

"YA Dvuyazychnyy poskol'ku Ya puteshestvovat' mnogo." Yuri said in Russian.

Victor was amazed that Yuri told him this and so they decided to confuse the reporters a little; so Victor said in Yuri's native toungue, " Aishiteimasu, watashi no ohimesama."

Now it was Yuri's turned to be shocked and she said, "Anata wa bairingaru demo arimasu ka?"

Victor replied, " Hai, sodesu,"

The reporters were confused because one minute they were speaking Russian and then they were speaking in Japanese. Victor and Yuri were laughing at the looks the reporters were wearing on their faces.

"Sorry about that, my girlfriend and I wanted to have a little conversation to ourselves." Victor said in English.

Yuri blushed knowing that 'girlfriend' had two different meanings and she knew meant the first meaning because they were on a date with each other.

The reporters were shocked that they had just stumbled on the biggest news story that was going to shock all the Grand Prix fans out there.

Within a few minutes, waiter came up to the table to give Victor and the young woman their menus. The reporters waited while Victor and his girlfriend ordered their drinks as well as their food because they wanted the top story plus they were being polite.

The waiter came back and took their orders then left once again to get the orders ready. While they were waiting for their order; they talked to the reporters for a little while. By they were done talking with the reporters; their food in which they had ordered had arrived, so the reporters left the two lovebirds alone to enjoy their meal also the reporters aplogized for bothering them on a romantic evening out. However, some of the customers were taking pictures of them as they were enjoying their meal and talking to each other.

...Meanwhile Back in Hasetsu, Kyushu at Katsuki Yutopia Hot Springs...

Yuri's older sister, Mari Katsuki had just turned on the big screen tv in order to get ready for the day. She knew that her younger sister, Yuri was in Paris, France to start writing her Grand Prix article for Hasetsu Press; however she didn't except to see a sudden news alert when she turned on the tv.

 _This just in, Victor Nikiforov has been spotted with a beautiful young woman. However, we don't know her name and Victor keeps calling her 'Princess" . Just moments ago, Victor and the young woman shocked the Parisian Press by dancing out of the hotel that the young woman was staying at. Then tonight, one of our reporters saw Victor Nikiforov and the young woman head into one of the most world renoun restaurants in all of Paris, France where Victor Nikiforov kissed the young woman in front of the restaurant customers and staff. Not only that but Victor Nikiforov declared that the young woman was his girlfriend in front of everyone. Two reporters were able to get an interview with the couple while they were waiting on their order and here's the clip._

Mari sat there watching this announcement because she wondered who was with her little sister's idol.

 _Reporter: "Victor, if I may ask you a couple of questions?"_

 _Victor : "Yes."_

 _Reporter: "You said, that this young woman across from you is your girlfriend but the question is, Why now are you letting the world know about her?_

Mari watched as the camera shifted to the young woman for a few minutes and she was in shock as she realized that the young woman who Victor was calling his girlfriend was none other than her very own sister, Yuri Katsuki.

 _Victor: "To be honest, we met once before at the Grand Prix. You probably would call it ' Love at first sight' while I call it ' Love at first Read.'_

 _Reporter: "Huh?"_

 _Victor: "You see my girlfriend is a journalist and I would her articles on the Grand Prix every year and I began to fall in love with her. Not mention, that I may have framed every article and hung them up on my wall at my apartment hoping to meet her."_

 _Reporter: "Wow. Okay, miss, what are your thoughts on being known as Victor's girlfriend?"_

 _Yuri: "In a way, it feels like a dream that I don't want to wake up from; however, knowing that it is real is going to take a lot of time getting use to it."_

 _Reporter: "Victor says that you are a journalist?"_

 _Yuri: "Yes."_

 _Reporter: "What newspaper do you work for?"_

Mari noticed that Yuri froze at the question and she was surprised when Victor said that was enough of the interview.

 _"Sorry folks, but that's all we have of the interview because apparently Victor was protecting his girlfriend by telling them reporters that was enough."_

Mari was surprised that Victor protected her little sister then she remembered that Yuko told her that every year on their birthday, the triplets made a wish that Yuri and Victor would be couple and possiblily marry each other.

'Well I guess the triplets wish came true.' thought to herself.

...Back To Paris, France...

"Yuri, are you okay?" Victor asked concerned once they left the restaurant.

"Sorry Victor, I just didn't think that they would want to know where I worked; I kind of got scared a little bit." Yuri answered softly to Victor.

"Ne volnuysya, dorogaya." Victor said in Russian.

"Kak ya mogu ne volnoat'sya, Viktor?" Yuri asked Victor in Russian.

Victor looked at Yuri and said, " I know we'll have to part ways here in Paris, France but I can't wait to see you again when this season of the Grand Prix is over and then we both will travel to Russia together."

Yuri smiled at Victor because she couldn't wait either. As each cup was won by a different competitor; Yuri and Victor continued dating one another in the different countries where the cups were being held then their adventure in Russia would so begin after the final cup which is in Barcelona, Spain. The way Victor and Yuri were durning their time with each other made Yurio feel like he could throw up and he was only 15; but he still couldn't understand how they fell in love with each other so quickly.

Finally, as the last cup approached, Victor had Yuri standing beside him and all the skaters were shocked that Victor's girlfriend would stand beside him as if they were married already.

"I guess that's what you call true love." Phichit said suddenly looking at Victor and his girlfriend.

"I heard that she plans to return to Russia with him." Christophe said.

"I swear they need to get married already." Yurio said irritated.

"Why? They have been going out for a while." Phichit said.

"They only met in Paris and yet they have acted as if they have known each other longer than that." Yurio answered.

"Well if does get married to her it's going cause a shock in the ice skating world." Christophe said.

"Yeah that's true." Phichit said.

Victor and Yuri walked by the other three male skaters with their hands intertwinded with each other. Victor couldn't help it but he would bring Yuri's hand to his lips and kiss it; causing everyone in the areana to gasp in shock or caused woman to awe at how romantic Victor was being towards his girlfriend.

...Back At Hasetsu Press...

Everyone in the Sports department was watching the Grand Prix and watched as Victor was very affection towards his girlfriend. They even were still in shock to learn that Victor had a girlfriend in the first place.

"Man, I can't believe that Victor is a taken man now." One of the female journalist said sadly.

"I know and woman with him is very lucky." l of the male journalist said with envy.

"Alright, everyone back to work. Let's see if we can find out who's Victor's girlfriend is." A young woman said.

"Um...boss?" A male journalist said.

"Yes, Mark?" The young woman said.

"The last time that anyone tried to ask Victor for his girlfriend's name or where she worked since she is a journalist herself; Victor would not give them her name and became very protective of her when they asked about her job." Mark said.

The young woman's eyes went wide with shock to hear this.

"Not only that, but Yuri just sent her interveiw that she had with Victor Nikiforov." A female journalist said.

"Okay. So Yuri is going to start her vacation since she has been covering the Grand Prix." The young woman said.

"Yes, boss."

"Everyone knows that they can call me Amanda or Mandy for short." The young woman said.

"Yes, boss." Everyone saidin unionson.

So everyone at Hasetsu Press didn't know that it was their very own journalist, Yuri Katsuki that was Victor Nikiforov's girlfriend or how strange things were going to get pretty soon.

...Barcelona, Spain...

It was nearing Christmas when the final cup was and it was also nearing Victor's birthday. Yuri wanted to do something special for him since they were dating, but she wasn't sure what to do. Victor noticed that Yuri was lost in deep thought and wondered what she was thinking so deeply about. Even though, he knew that it was getting very close to his birthday; he wanted to do something for her. So Victor and Yuri decided to enjoy a night out in Barcelona while still trying to figure out what they could do for each other.

Meanwhile, Yurio, Christophe, and Phichit met up with another ice skater named Otabek Altin to talk about what they plan to do after the Grand Prix. Little did they know that in about a couple of hours that they would be joined by Victor and Yuri.

[Back To Victor and Yuri]

Victor and Yuri were walking along a little strip of shops. They entered quiet few to look at clothes and bought some outfits as well. By the time they were ready to head back; Yuri walked into a jewelry shop because she figured that Victor would like something from the jewelry shop. Victor decided that he would also enter the jewelry shop to see if he could find something for Yuri and he found a beautiful necklace to give Yuri; then he saw that Yuri had bought something as well at the jewelry shop and it was in a small vevlet box while his was in a long vevelt box. So they both paid the jeweler for their purchases and left. Yuri wanted to see the inside of a very beautiful church and so Victor followed her; however, they were unaware that a priest had followed them.

Yuri dropped the bags at her side but still had the vevelt box in her hands and said, "Victor, I wasn't really sure what to get you. However, I know that having you in my life is more than I could have ever dreamed for and I hope this is okay."

Victor took the box and opened it; he was surprised to see that it was a wedding band set and it was very beautiful because both wedding bands were gold however, he saw another ring that was with the Yuri's wedding band and said, "Yuri, I'm happy that you are mine."

At first Yuri blinked then she watched as Victor slipped the engagement ring along with the wedding band and said with a smile, "Yuri Katsuki, I Victor Nikiforov take you as my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward til death do us part. You are the angel in my life and I love you very much. Without you, I don't know what I would've done. You mean more to me than anything and I'm truly happy that you came into my life plus that you love me for me and not because I'm a famous ice skater. Also I hope that I can make you happy in every way possible because that's how much I love you."

Yuri returned Victor's smile and slipped the other wedding band on Victor's finger and saying, "Victor Nikiforov, I Yuri Katsuki take you as my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward til death do us part. You are my prince that has shown his love for me in his own special way. I admit that I was nervous when you had first asked me out and now here I am with you make a vowel of love that is so deep in my heart because is how much I love you. I also hope that I can make you happy in every way."

Suddenly a voice said, "You may now kiss your bride."

Both Victor and Yuri turned to see a preist standing right behind them then turned back to each other and kissed. They wondered where he had come from; then to their surprise, the preist handed them a marriage certificate saying, congradualtions. When the preist left; Yuri and Victor stood there in shock as they realized that they had just been married on Christmas Eve which was right before Victor's birthday. They tried to search for the preist to try to explain what they were actually doing; but they never found him.

So they left the church and walked to a little spanish their surprise, when they reached one of the little spanish cafes; there sat Yurio, Phichit, Christophe and Otabeck at a table window. Phichit motioned from them to come in and sit down with them. So Victor and Yuri entered the cafe as newly weds and was leery that someone might notice the difference but so far no one noticed until they sat down with the other ice skaters.

"So what's with the rings?" Christophe asked curiously.

Both Yuri and Victor blinked.

Phichit saw both Victor's and Yuri's hands which had wedding rings on them well the left hand any way then without warning Phichit shouted, "CONGRADS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!"

Yurio nearly choked on his drink when Phichit said that.

"Yurio, are you okay?" Victor asked curiously.

"WHEN DID YOU TWO GET MARRIED?!" Yurio asked irritated.

"Well it was a few moments ago." Yuri said softly.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the table at that information. By now, several customers came by their table congratulating Victor and Yuri on their marriage and some of the customers wanted a picture with Victor and Yuri, the newly weds. After a while, Victor started to explain the whole story while Yuri held his hand tightly.

When Victor was done with the story; Yurio said questionly, "I wonder how Yakov will take this news?"

"I have no clue." Victor said sadly.

"Well, he probably think you got her pregnant and you did the right thing." Christophe said.

Yuri blushed furiously at that.

"Oh my god, you're not pregnant are you?" Phichit said.

"No, I'm not pregnant. But even if I was it would be considered honorable in what just happened with Victor and myself." Yuri said.

"Honorable?" The four questioned in unison.

"Yuri is Japanese and if I had gotten her pregnant before marriage then the honorable thing to do is marry her." Victor said smiling sweetly at Yuri, "Japanese culture is so strange and yet unique at the same time."

"Besides, like Victor told you , we were just saying it in moment and we were unaware of the preist's presence at the time." Yuri said.

"So basically, the priest thought you had written your own wedding vows not knowing that you were giving each other a promise and you two were using the rings in order to keep the promise." Christophe said.

Yuri nodded.

"Well no doubt you two will make the headlines tomorrow." Otabek said.

"Well at least they got married before J.J. did." Phichit said smiling.

Victor and Yuri had no clue what to say to that because they weren't even aware that J.J. was engaged in the first place. However, things was about to get a whole lot more crazy for Victor and Yuri tomorrow morning. So after they ate with the others, Victor and Yuri headed back to their hotel; of course, Victor had called the hotel and the them to Yuri's things into his room since they just got married. However, when they returned to the hotel, they were escorted to the Honeymoon Suite which kind of shock both Victor and Yuri.

"Excuse, but why were we moved to honeymoon suite?" Victor asked curiously.

Well someone told the hotel manager that you just got married so he decided to move the two of you to thw honeymoon suite free of charge." The bellhop said.

"Tell him thank you for us then." Yuri said.

"Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov." The bellhop said as he left the suite.

Once the bellhop left their new room, Victor explored the suite while Yuri walked out on to the balcony to check the view from the room. To her surprise, the view was very beautiful and strangely romantic. Victor came out onto the balcony and took in the view of Yuri standing there like a beautiful princess from a fairytale; that he took a picture of her and posted it on his instagram the caption underneath the picture saying , "My wife, the princess of my heart. Who I will always love with my heart."

Yuri turned at the right moment and saw Victor standing there with his phone in his hand. She had a feeling that Victor had just taken a picture of her and posted it to his instagram because that's what he usually did while they had been dating. Now he was taking pictures of her as his wife.

"Victor?" Yuri said sweet seductive tone of hers.

Victor looked up from his phone and saw Yuri waltzing towards him that he actually gulped with nervousness because she had become the female version of his Eros once again and he knew that when she became the female Eros; he knew that it was going to be in a whole lot of chaos even though she has only become the female Eros when she is drunk or when she was in a romantic mood.

"Y-yes, Y-yuri?" Victor stuttered a little bit.

"What do you say to us staying inside and enjoying our wedding night, hmmm?" Yuri asked Victor.

"Sure, darling." Victor said calmly even though his heart was racing.

"Thank you, Vitya." Yuri said once again in the sweet seductive tone.

"You're welcome, my love." Victor said suddenly picking her up bridal-style and whisking her away to the bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom part of the suite, Yuri was stunned to see how beautiful the room was while Victor still held her for a few minutes. Then he walked over to the bed and laid her down gently on the bed. Luckily, Yuri was wearing a dress that came down to her knees but one thing that was unusual about the dress was that it unbuttoned on the top part of the dress about half began unbuttoning the top part of the dress and to his surprise, Yuri was wearing a bra that snapped in front for easy access to her breasts which caused him to smile.

{Author's Note: Again I want to tell readers that I really do suck at writing sex scenes because I'll have perfect sex scene in my head but it doesn't exactly come out the way I want it to when I write it down sometimes. So please bare with me.}

Victor unsnapped Yuri's bra and released her breasts then he started to massage them causing Yuri moan out in pleasure. He loved the sound of her voice from the pleasure that she was recieving from him. However, when Yuri moaned his name it sent over the edge. Of course, by this time they both were completely nude.

"V-victor...ahhh...mmm."

Victor looked up at Yuri for moment and said, "Da, Yuri?"

"Please...ahhh...give it all you got." Yuri said in complete dazed state by the lust of Victor.

"Of course my beautiful Yuri." Victor said as he went into his Eros mode."

"OH! VICTOR!" Yuri said lost in ecstasy as Victor's tounge ran over her clit.

Yuri placed her hands in Victor's silver blonde hair as she felt her climax nearing its peak.

Victor hit everyone of Yuri's senstive spots then he put one finger in her in order to prepare her. Yuri moaned in pure pleasure as Victor continued his minastrations causing her to climax suddenly and Victor enjoyed it.

"Victor...I'm cuming."

"Then cum for me my beautiful wife."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

After going several rounds taking turns with each other; both Victor and Yuri fell asleep cuddling with each other with their nude bodies.

The next morning, Victor awoke to find that his wife wasn't beside him in bed. So he decided to put one of the hotel robes on and look for her then he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He went to see if Yuri wanted him to get in the shower with her; but he heard Yuri singing.

"Can you hear my heart beating...humming...Yes we were born to make history...humming." Yuri sang some of the words and hummed some of the song.

Victor had no idea that Yuri could sing although she did keep surprising him. So he when he actually opened the door; he could see Yuri's shadow of a figure in the shower curtain.

"Yuri?" Victor said

"Hmm...come join me, Victor." Yuri said seductively.

"Sure." was all Victor could say at the moment.

Once again, Yuri had turned on her Eros side in which Victor found increditable; however,or he learned that she would only do it for him which he enjoyed it. So they enjoyed showering together a little too much (if you get my drift).

"Yuri?" Victor said."

"Yes, Victor?" Yuri replied.

"Thank you, Yuri on so many levels. Plus you have a beautiful singing voice."

"You're weclome, Victor and thank you. However, shouldn't you be getting ready for the final cup of the Grand Prix."

"Da, but I love giving my beautiful wife attention first." Victor said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Yuri turned to face Victor while he still had his arms around her waist and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips causing him to go into shock that after a few minutes, he returned the kiss with more passion than Yuri could handle. Then he went to get ready for his finale at the final cup at the Grand Prix. Once Victor was ready he stepped out of the bathroom where he got dressed and turned to face Yuri.

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Victor?"

"I want to tell you that even though we dating during the competition; I was holding back all the things that I wanted to do to you. You were a female eros that was seducing me bit by bit and I was doing my best to respect you as much as possible. I guess you could say that I was lusting after you but I didn't and I have let it loose since we've become husband and wife."

"Victor, as crazy as this sounds; I have admired you from a far and when I was asked by my boss to do an interview with you...I was nervous as hell. I'll admit that I am shocked to learn that I was being a female eros in front of you like that. Also I did have a secret crush on you but to know that I started dating you then we suddenly became husband and wife is like a dream come true for me; because you were the only one who could calm my nerves before I could travel to these beautiful countries. I like said before I think I told you this already, but I fell in love with you at first sight; just you told me that you told me that you fell in love with me at first read."

Victor hugged Yuri with a smile on his face and said, "So are love for one another is true?"

"Yes, Victor are love is true. Even though it happened in the weirdest way and I wouldn't change it for a bit." Yuri said returning Victor's hug as the both walked out the door.

"Neither would I, Yuri." Victor said smiling once again at Yuri.

"Although, I wonder how your rinkmates as well as Coach Yakov Feltsman will feel about us being married so suddenly?" Yuri asked Victor curiously.

 ** _Ring...Ring...Ring_**

Victor looked at cell phone and saw that the caller id said _**Yakov.**_ After a few minutes, Victor said, "I think we are about to find out."

Yuri looked at Victor and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Yakov is calling." Victor said cheerfully.

"Well answer it, we might as well get this over with." Yuri said sarcastically.

"Okay." Victor said as he began to answer his phone.

 _ **Phone Call between Yakov and Victor:**_

 _ **"Hello, Yakov."**_

 _ **"VICTOR, WHAT DID YOU DO ? IS SHE PREGANT WITH YOUR CHILD?"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"THEN WHY HAVE YOU TWO MARRIED SO SUDDENLY?!"**_

 _ **"We were just coming up with wedding vowels for when we felt like we were ready to take the marriage step. We didn't know there was priest standing behind us; who knew that priests could be sneaky."**_

 _ **Yakov sighed once he had calmed down and said, "Well your little wedding hit this mornings paper as well as all the news are the two of you now?"**_

 _ **"We are making are way to the rink now. Why?"**_

 _ **"Well you and your wife are about to be questioned by a dozen reporters or more."**_

 _ **"Thanks for the warning, Yakov,"**_

Victor clicked his for shut and looked at Yuri.

"What is it, Vitya?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Yakov was a little upset but he also told me that we are going to be mobbed by reporters when we reach the rink." Victor said hesitantly.

"Then we face them head on no matter what."

"You keep surprising me, darling."

"Well Mr. Nikiforov, you surprise me as well and you are giving me coutage to face those reporters."

Victor smiled at that but he did wonder what the newspaper that Yuri worked for would take the news of their best sport journalist had ended up marrying him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Last Time:_

 _Victor clicked his phone shut and looked at Yuri._

 _"What is it, Vitya?" Yuri asked curiously._

 _"Yakov was a little upset but he also told me that we are going to be mobbed by reporters when we reach the rink." Victor said hesitantly._

 _"Then we face them head on no matter what?"_

 _"You keep surprising me, darling."_

 _"Well Mr. Nikiforov, you surprise me as well and you are giving me courage to face those reporters."_

 _Victor smiled at that but did wonder what the newspaper that Yuri worked for would take the news of their best sport journalist had ended up marrying him._

Victor and Yuri Nikiforov reached the rink and true to Yakov's word; they were surrounded by the reporters bombarding them with questions about their sudden marriage. Yuri took a deep breath and released it. Victor noticed that his wife took a deep breath to calm herself and he took her hand in his with smile.

"Victor, why did you and your girlfriend suddenly get married?" A reporter asked curiously.

"Is she pregnant that caused you two to wed so early?" Another reporter asked curiously.

"Would please calm down, we will try to explain." Victor said to all the reporters.

"As to your question about me being pregnant, the answer is no." Yuri answered as her and Victor continued to walk towards the door to enter the rink.

"Then why the sudden marriage?"

"You see, Yuri and I were discussing what our wedding vowels were going to be when we did decide to tie the knot. We had no idea that there was a priest standing beside us until he spoke then he handed us the marriage certificate." Victor answered.

The reporters were shocked to hear this.

"I hate to interrupted the questioning of me and my husband; but my husband needs to get to the rink for his preformance. We will continute to answer your questions afterwards if that is okay." Yuri said nicely.

The reporters backed off to let them continue on their way to the rink so Victor and his wife could get the rink on time.

Victor whispered to Yuri, "Nicely handled, Yuri."

Yuri whispered back to Victor, "Thank you, even though I'm still nervous being on the other side of news."

"You're welcome, darling." Victor said.

Finally, Victor and Yuri arrived inside the rink. To their surprise, about half of the female ice skaters as well as half of the male ice skaters congradualted them on their marriage to each other followed by half of the staff of the Grand Prix staff which was strange to them. They made their way to Yakov and the others because it was almost Victor's turn to skate his program that he had been working on for a months.

"Victor, I'm glad to see that you and your wife were able to make it okay." Yakov said.

"Well we did get questioned as soon as we arrived but my wife told them that we will continue anwsering their questions later." Victor said to Yakov.

Suddenly, a female ice skater walked up to Victor and said, "Victor, I can't believe you got married in the middle of Grand Prix and your wife is so beautiful like you brought her out of a fairy tale."

Yuri blushed at that.

"Mila, actually Yuri is the one who wrote those beautiful articles about the Grand Prix and the ice skaters." Victor said.

Once again Yuri blushed.

"Victor, you mean that she's the one who you kept day dreaming about while you were skating?" Mila asked.

Victor nodded while his wife, Yuri was in shock to know this.

"Well it's bout time you two got here!" A young male voice said irritated.

"Hello, Yurio." Victor said.

"Don't call me that." Yurio said then looked at Yuri saying, "Mrs. Nikiforov, what are you planning to do after this is over?"

"I'll be returning with Victor to Russia." was all Yuri said.

Yurio's eyes went wide with shock as well as the others at Yuri's answer.

Meanwhile, back in Hasetsu, Kyushu; Yuri's boss had been watching the news in her office and was completely shocked that Yuri had married Victor Nikiforov so suddenly. However, she knew that Yuri had a crush on Victor a long time and she could see that Yuri was secretly happy so she kept it to herself. She remembered how her and Yuri had become friends before Yuri ever found out that she was the heiress of the Hasetsu Press which was a very long time ago. She was actually happy for Yuri and she secretly wished them a happy life together because Yuri was her best friend.

~Back at the Grand Prix~

Yuri watched as her husband did his performance on the ice. She was smiling as he was skating out there on the ice for some reason Victor always brought a smile to her face since she was young which it was increditable that he could still do that. She couldn't help but wonder if her and Victor ever had kids how they would turn out. Would they follow in their father's footsteps or her footsteps?. Yuri was dazed a little just thinking about it that she didn't realize that Victor had finished his performance.

Mila noticed that Victor's wife was lost in thought that she had told Victor about it. Victor walked over to his wife and said, "Yuri?"

"Hmm?" was all Yuri said.

"Yuri, sweetheart you look like you're in trance." Victor said.

Yuri was brought back to reality by the sound of Victor's voice and said, "Sorry, honey, I was just thinking about something in the near future."

"Oh, like what?' Victor asked curiously.

"Like may be starting a family." Yuri said softly.

Victor caught what Yuri had just said even though she had spoken softly and he was smiling from ear to Victor kissed his wife on the lips in front of thousands which caused everyone to gasp in shock as they announced the winners for the free skate. Victor was on the poeduim receiving a silver medal while Christophe recieved a gold medal while others recieved other medals. Victor didn't mind receiving his very first silver medal at all, but he couldn't help thinking about what Yuri had said about starting a family later on. He began to wonder if he would be a good father to his kids when they decided to start a family. Also he wondered if they would ice skate like him or turn into journalist like their mother or both. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Yakov shouting at him for some reason.

"Vitya, Darling?" Yuri said.

"Hmm." Victor said being brought back to reality.

"Yakov was shouting at you."

"Oh, what about?"

"About the routine you just did for free skate."

"Oh that...well I kind of improvised on the routine at the last minute, honey."

"I see and it was absoultely wonderful however I think Yakov doesn't agree with me."

Yakov was still ranting about Victor's routine for the free skate that he didn't even realize that Victor and his wife were leaving while still talking to each other.

"Yakov, Victor and his wife just left." Mila said.

"WHAT?!" Yakov said.

"Well I believe Victor and his Mrs have to talk to the daft reporters." Yurio said.

"What do you mean?" Mila asked.

"Victor and wife were mobbed by reporters this morning and they promised the reporters some answers after the Grand Prix was over." Yurio said irritated.

Yakov and others went on their way when they saw Victor and his wife finishing up with the reporters. They were surprised to see Victor and his wife hand in hand walking away from the reporters with a smiles on their faces that they were what Victor and his wife had said to the reporters. They manage to hear Victor and his wife talking.

 _Victor's and Yuri's conversation that the others hear:_

 _"Yuri, you know that you're starting to get comfortable being on the other side of the news." Victor said smiling._

 _"I have to admit Victor, I was terrified of being on the other side of the news but you are my strength for now and for always." Yuri said smiling back at Victor._

 _"Darling, I'm aware that you were neverous while we were dating being on the other side of the events of the press instead of writing it."_

 _"You're absolutely right I was and I still am just a little bit, Victor."_

 _"At least you're getting use to it a little bit at a time, Yuri."_

 _"True, very true, Victor."_

Victor kissed Yuri once again as they hailed a cab to head back to the hotel to pack their things and get ready to head back to Russia. Once they got back to their hotel before the other; they started packing everything that they were taking with them when suddenly, Yuri's laptop that she had brought with her went off.

"Yuri, you're computer is going off?" Victor questioned.

"It's letting me know that someone is wanting to video chat with me." Yuri said.

"Well, you can do that darling and I'll finish up with the packing."

"Okay, Vitya."

 _Conversation between Yuri and her boss, Mandy:_

 _Yuri opened up her laptop and was surprised to see that it was her boss, Mandy._

 _"Mandy, what can I do for you?" Yuri asked._

 _"When were you going to tell me that you ended up dating/marrying Victor Nikiforov, Yuri?" Mandy asked curiously._

 _"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you the whole story a of yet, Mandy."_

 _"Just tell me how you ended up together even if you have to skip around on the story, Yuri."_

 _"Well, the day that I started doing the interview with Victor is also the day that Victor asked me out on a date."_

 _"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WAS YOU WITH VICTOR WALTZING RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HOTEL?!"_

 _"Yes, it was me, Mandy."_

 _"The surprise wedding?"_

 _"Victor and I wasn't expecting a priest to behind us as we were practicing for when we were going to tie the knot."_

 _At that moment, Victor decided to show himself by sitting by his wife._

 _"Yuri, is your boss?" Victor asked curiously._

 _"Yes it is, Victor." Yuri said._

 _Mandy was sitting there surprised but continued talking by saying, "I guess I should say congrads on your marriage first."_

 _"Thank you, Mandy." Yuri and Victor said in unison._

 _"Yuri, on that note...do you plan to return to work after your vacation?" Mandy asked curiously._

 _"I plan to unless something comes up." Yuri answered._

 _Mandy smiled at that and understood what Yuri could be referring to then said, "Yuri, your the best reporter that we have ever had; so here what I'm going to do for you. As a wedding a present for you and Victor; I'm releasing you from your job so you can enjoy being married as well as follow your other dream, Yuri."_

 _Yuri and Victor were stunned for a few minutes._

 _"What other dream would that be?" Victor asked Mandy curiously._

 _Yuri blushed as she knew what Mandy was reffering to._

 _"Well besides being a journalist; Yuri had always dreamed of ice skating with you." Mandy answered Victor._

 _Victor was surprised by this and turned to his wife to see if what her boss said was true. He ouMandy, "Thank you, Mandy."_

 _"You're welcome, Yuri and Victor. You are going to be hard to replace because you were the best at your job. Also, I will send you a copy of the newspaper that has your last article in it as well as the interveiw that you did with your now husband." Mandy said._

 _"Thanks because that means that Victor can add it to his collection." Yuri said._

 _"Huh?" Mandy said confused._

 _"What Yuri is trying to say is that I collected the articles that she wrote over the years and I have you to thank for sending her directly to me." Victor said to Mandy._

 _Mandy was shocked that Victor had collected every article that Yuri had written over the years._

 _Yuri noticed her boss's expression and said, " It was love at first read for Victor instead of love at first sight until I was sent to interveiw him then it became both."_

 _"Wow." was all Mandy could say since she was still in shock._

After while, Yuri and Victor continued conversation with Mandy via live chat then when they finished the conversation; Yuri packed up her laptop along with a few other things and Victor also finished packing his things. A bell hop came to their hotel to take their things to the awaiting taxi outside to take them to the airport; but Yuri had no idea that Victor had booked them first class tickets to travel to Russia. As they exited their hotel room, people were taking their picture as they continued out of the hotel. The hotel manager met them at the main door of the hotel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, I hope your stay was enjoyable." The hotel manager said.

"It was that I will recomind it to a few people." Yuri said to the manager.

"I agree with my wife on this because you respected us when the unexpected had happened and we appreciate that." Victor said to the manager.

The manger of the hotel was in shock to recieve such praise from Victor Nikiforov and his wife that he was greatful that the he offered the Royal Suite the next time that they came back to Barcelona, Spain. He also opened the door for Victor and his wife to the taxi then the taxi took off to the airport. Once at the airport, Victor and Yuri made a mad dash for their plane passing tourists, photographers and reporters as they went. People were taking pictures of them as well as capturing them on video. By the time, they reached their plane they were nearly out of breath that the flight attendant led them very quickly to their seats and immeadately got them something to drink and eat because it was going to be at least an hour flight probably if nothing happened.

...Time Skip...

Finally, Victor and Yuri made it to Russia and to Victor's apartment in one peice after dodging reporters. They were both greeted by Victor's beloved poodle, Makkachin with slobbery licks to the face.

"Victor, how did Makkachin know who I was?" Yuri asked curiosly.

"Well, I told Makkachin that you were a beautiful young woman that I intended to be with plus I managed to find a picture of you so Makkachin would know what you looked like with and without your glasses." Victor answered his wife.

Yuri was amazed that Victor would do that for her even though that they were not together at the time. However, they started unpacking their things from their travels going from place to place for the Grand Prix Final. While they were unpacking, Yuri had put on some music that she had on her laptop. Victor thought it was nice to listen to some music while they unpacked their things. Victor watched as his lovely wife began dancing to the music as she began to unpack and he saw that Makkachin was following her by trying to dance as well. He thought it was very cute that he decided to join in as well; so Yuri and Victor along with Makkachin danced while unpacking their things up until at least 11:00pm Russian time.

...The Next Morning...

Victor woke up from a good night's sleep only to see that his wife wasn't where she was then he heard Makkachin barking; so he decided to see what Makkachin was barking for. To his surprise, Makkachin was barking at Yuri because she was cooking in the kitchen and the smell of the food was making his mouth water. He tried his best to figure out what Yuri was cooking by the smell that he walked right in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Vitya." Yuri said.

"Good morning, Yuri." Victor said, "What are you cooking?"

"Some breakfast well a little bit of Russian and a little bit of Japanese breakfast food if that's okay."

"A combonation? That sounds wonderful, Yuri."

Yuri was surprised that Victor didn't object to the combonation of food; so she continuted cooking the food while Victor decided to make some coffee. Yuri was finished with cooking breakfast and brought a plate for her and Victor to the table while Victor brought them both cup of coffee to the table. They started to dig in to their breakfast when there was a knock on the door; they both wondered who would be knocking on their door while they were getting ready to eat their breakfast. Victor went to open the door and was surprised to see three teenage girls standing at his door.

"Vitya, who is it?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Three teenage girls, Yuri." Victor answered.

Yuri walked into living room and was shocked to see Axel, Lutz and Loop Nishigori standing there in front of her husband. Victor noticed that his wife was in shock to see the teenage girls he knew that meant that his wife knew them.

"What are you girls doing here in St. Petersburg, Russia?" Yuri asked them.

"Yuri, we heard that you were staying in Russia so we thought we would come and visit you." Axel said.

"Yeah, I mean you were always so busy writing about the Grand Prix and traveling so much that you've missed our birthday." Lutz said.

Yuri was quiet for a moment that Victor noticed that Yuri was trying to figure out if the girls' parents knew if they were here.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, Vitya?" Yuri said looking at Victor.

"Why don't we contact their parents?" Victor said.

"Good idea." Yuri said grabbing her cell phone.

"NO!" The three teen girls cried in unison.

"Why Not?" Yuri and Victor asked in unison.

"Well, Yuri we wanted find you to spend time with you since you're like an aunt to us; but you were always busy." Loop said.

Yuri sighed then said, "Girls, I have to call your mother to let her know that you are safe and sound. But how did the three of you know that I was in Russia? As well as where I was staying?"

"Well we over heard Mari saying that you were in Russia." Axel said.

"Then we heard your parents say that you were a married woman now." Lutz said.

"When our plane landed we immediately started searching asking people if the knew a Yuri Katsuki and where you were." Loop said.

"You girls had a long flight and yet you were determined to find Yuri?" Victor said.

The three teens nodded yes.

"Who gave you directions for here?" Yuri asked curiously.

"He had short blonde hair and he said his name was Yurio." Axel answered.

"He had a temper." Loop said.

"Plus he kept mumbling something about a sudden wedding." Lutz said.

"That definitely sounds like Yurio." Victor said.

The three teen girls looked at the man for minute and then looked at Yuri.

"Is something the matter, girls?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri, who is he?" Lutz asked.

Yuri just smiled and answered, "This is my husband, Victor Nikiforov."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment and the screamed, "OH MY GOSH!"

Which caused Makkachin to run into their bedroom while they covered their ears. After a few minutes, the girls calmed down and Yuri began to call Yuko in order to let her know where her daughters were.

"I can't believe it, Yuri married Victor." Loop said.

Victor was sitting on the couch now with his breakfast as well as with his cup of coffee and looked at the girls saying, " You girls probably want some breakfast so help yourselves because Yuri made a lot."

"Thanks." The three teen girls said in unison as they grabbed a plate.

Yuri sat down next to Victor with her plate and cup of coffee; but couldn't help to smile at seeing the girls. However, she knew that she had to contact their mother so she decided to use her laptop instead of her cell phone that way, Yuko would be able to see her daughters. Victor watched as Yuri sat her plate down of the coffee table and picked up her laptop then he turned to see the three girls sitting at the table eating their breakfast then he turned back towards Yuri.

"Yuri?" Victor questioned.

"Hmm." Yuri responded.

"Why are you not eating?"

"Victor, I'm going to eat but I'm also setting up the live chat up once again on my laptop in order for Yuko to see that the girls are fine."

"Oh."

Yuri smiled at Victor and Victor returned the smile. Once Yuri was done setting it up; she began to contact Yuko at once.

...Back in Hasetsu, Kyushu...

Yuko and her husband, Takeshi were pacing back and forth with worry over their teenage daughters because they had left a note saying that they were going to find Yuri in Russia.

Suddenly, Yuko's laptop went off alerting her that someone was contacting her via live chat.

 _Yuko's and Yuri's conversation via live chat:_

 _Yuko: "Hello?"_

 _Yuri: "Hello, Yuko. It's Yuri."_

 _Yuko: "Yuri, I'm so glad to hear from you. Are the girls with you?"_

 _Yuri: "Yes, they surprised me and my husband this morning about 7:00 ."_

 _Yuko: "You and your husband?"_

 _Victor: "Hello."_

 _Yuko was surprised to see Victor Nikiforov sitting beside Yuri: "Yuri, you're married to Victor Nikiforov?"_

 _Yuri: "Yes and as you can see behind us at the table are you're daughters eating breakfast."_

 _Victor: "It was quiet a shock when they appeared on our doorstep this morning."_

 _Yuko: "I'm sorry that they bothered the both of you."_

 _Yuri: "They're not bothering us."_

 _Victor: "We are still getting over the shock, but we wanted to let you know that they were okay."_

 _Yuri: "Victor is right."_

 _Yuko: "But that still doesn't give them the right to go off on their own like."_

 _Yuri: "True."_

 _Victor: " Yuri and I have been trying to figure out how they had gotten the money to travel here."_

 _Yuko was quiet because she was thinking then Takeshi appeared: "Well, knowing our girls like we do ; they probably saved up their money ."_

 _Yuri: " Yuko, Takeshi, I can't shake this feeling that the reason for all this might be because I kept missing their birthday."_

 _Takeshi: "You could be right, Yuri. However, they should have contacted you to let you know that they were coming in the first place."_

 _Yuri: "Would you two allow me to make it up to them while they're here? Victor and I will put them straight on a plane back to Hasetsu as soon as possible afterwards."_

 _Finally, Yuko spoke: "Sure ,Yuri because you're like an aunt to them."_

 _Takeshi: "Yuri , may we speak with the girls?"_

 _Yuri: "Sure."_

 _Victor motioned for the girls to come to speak to their parents._

 _Axel: "Mom? Dad? Are you mad at us?"_

 _Yuko and Takeshi: "Yes!"_

 _Lutz:" Can we stay please. We promise that we won't cause Aunt Yuri and Uncle Victor any problems."_

 _Victor looked at Yuri confused._

 _Takeshi: "Uncle Victor?"_

 _Loop: "Yeah, Aunt Yuri married Victor Nikiforov."_

 _Takeshi was quiet now at that._

 _Finally Victor spoke: "Mr. and Mrs. Nishigori, Yuri and I will keep the girls safe."_

 _Yuko: "Thank you, Yuri and Victor."_

 _Yuri: "This time with the triplets, will be mine and Victor's birthday giftf to them while they're here."_

 _Victor nodded in agreement with Yuri._

 _Takeshi spoke: "Yuri?"_

 _Yuri: "Hmm."_

 _Takeshi: "I don't know if I should tell you and your husband this, but when you missed their birthday they would always make a wish since you were traveling to write about the Grand Prix._

 _Yuri: "Oh and what kindof wish would that be?"_

 _Yuko: "Well the wish involved Victor as well."_

 _Victor: "It did?"_

 _Takeshi: "The girls wished that you and Victor would meet each other and fall in love then get married and possibly have kids."_

 _Both Victor and Yuri were shocked to hear this then they both turned towards the three girls who were now sporting a blush of embarrassment._

After they wrapped up their conversation on the live chat with the girls' parents; Victor and Yuri were wondering why the girls made a wish like that. However, Yuri and Victor just smiled because they knew in strange way that they had managed to grant a big birthday wish of Axel, Lutz and Loop Nishigori.

...Back in Russia...

Victor and Yuri along with Makkachin and the three teenage girls decided to head out after the three girls had rested for a bit. One of the triplets grabbed their cam recorder so they could document their time with Yuri and her husband, Victor Nikiforov. The girls recorded everything they did with Yuri, Victor and Makkachin then Victor surprised the girls as well as Yuri when he suggested that they were going for a drive and to pack a few things. This had Yuri wondering what Victor was up to; so the did as Victor asked and loaded their things into a rental car for the drive ahead.

By week's end, the girls were ready to go back Hasetsu because they had so much fun with Yuri and Victor that it was all recorded on a cam corder that was going to be great memories. Yuri and Victor drove the girls to the airport to meet their plane heading back to Japan. The girls said their good-byes to Yuri and Victor. They even promised to keep Yuri's and Victor's secret about doing a pair skating at the next Grand Prix.

"Yuri?" said Victor.

"Hmm." Yuri said.

"I think we should go to Hasetsu, Kyushu next week to surprise the girls for their birthday." Victor said smiling at Yuri.

"That would be nice."

"Also I would like to meet my in-laws."

Yuri blinked at that but she knew that Victor had a point and said, "Okay, Victor but we fly in coach if you don't mind."

"Of course, darling. Anything for you, Yuri." Victor said.

"I know that Makkachin will come with us as well." Yuri said.

"But of course, Yuri."

"Then I guess we better start planning our trip, huh?"

Victor smiled at Yuri and Yuri returned Victor's smiled as they walked out of the airport hand in hand then they were being mobbed by reporters asking them about the three teenage girls that they had just dropped off at the airport. Victor and Yuri answered their questions then Victor noticed that Yuri was starting to get uncomfortable with some of the questions.

"Please understand that my wife and I have answered your questions. However, when it comes to friends and family we would really appreciate it if you would back off because we consider things like that private part of our life that we do not wish to be in the press unless we allow it." Victor said.

The reporters understood what Victor was saying but they were curious about the three female teens that were with Victor and his wife. Then on reporter realized that Victor had said the word 'family' which it could mean that those girls were family to his wife; so the reporter respected Victor's wishes and a few other reporters did the same while others still pestered Victor and Yuri.

Victor watched as some of the reporters back off while others were still trying to get answers.

"Please understand if there is something that we want the press to know we will let you know. So please back down; I know that ever since Victor and I got married so suddenly that we have been mobbed by members of the press far and wide. Sometimes Victor and I will need privacy at times and also we know that we are the hottest topic for all of you of the press; but that doesn't mean that there could be dangers out there." Yuri said.

...Time Skip...

Victor, Yuri and Makkachin had everything ready to head for Hasetsu to surprise the triplets for their birthday since they had come to visit them 2 weeks ago in Russia. They decided to make a mad dash for the airport in Russia in order to catch their flight to Japan in which they decided that a coach flight was best for the time being. Their plane took off and was now in the air making its way towards Japan.

After the 4 hour flight, they finally disembarked the plane and decided to head to Kastuki Yutopia Hot Springs while they had disguised themselves a little bit by using sunglasses especially for Victor since everyone knew Victor by his eye color which was an ice blue that was very beautiful. They managed to hail a taxi from the airport finally and after they completely left the airport; they ended up right at Yutopia Hot Springs. Victor and Yuri got their things out of the trunk of the taxi and started walking towards the door of the hot springs. Yuri knnocked on the door because it was 7:00pm at night when they had finally arrived in Hasetsu.

They heard a female voice inside say, "I'm coming."

As soon as the door opened, Yuri hugged the woman who was completely shocked at being hugged by someone she didn't recognized,

"Yuri?" Victor said from behind her.

The woman's eyes went wide with shock when she heard the man say her little sister's name then she realized that this young woman was hugging was her sister and her sister's husband.

"Yuri? Victor?" Mari said quietly to them.

The couple just nodded yes to her.

Mari immeadately returned Yuri's hug and then gave Victor a hug then she said, "Come on you two, I'll show to Yuri's bedroom because that's where you two will be staying."

Victor perked up at that while Yuri blushed.

"Yuri, I'm glad that your home but Mom and Dad will be glad to meet Victor in the morning. Oh and if you two do anything sexual keep it down." Mari said.

Yuri blushed at that.

Victor on the other hand was smiling but said, "Promise, but I think Yuri and I will turn in for the night because it was a long flight."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure that you and Yuri at each other since you've been married." Mari said.

This time both Victor and Yuri turned beet red from embarrassment.

"Mari, Victor and I have been married for 15 days; so if we do something like that we will keep it down as much as possible." Yuri said.

"15 days seems like enough time to get you pregnant." Mari said causing her sister to turn beet red.

"Yuri and I understand that could happen but so far it hasn't." Victor said.

"Well when it does what are you and Yuri planning to do then?" Mari asked curiously.

"I suppose that Yuri and I will settle down here in Japan to be around family and friends when the time comes." Victor answered.

Yuri looked at Victor with shock considering she had been considering to live with him in Russia when they started a family. Then again, Victor kept surprising her and wherever he wanted to settle down then so would she. Victor had noticed Yuri's shocked expression then he noticed a smile slowly forming as she began to realize something and he couldn't help but smile at Yuri.

Mari could tell how much Victor loved her little sister that he was even willing to move to Japan to keep her close to her family.

"Victor?" Mari heard Yuri say.

"Yes, Yuri?" Mari heard Victor say.

"I love you, Victor."

"I love you too, Yuri."

Finally, they reached Yuri's old bedroom but when they entered the room it seemed completely different.

"Mari, why is my room a little different?" Yuri asked Mari.

"Well, Mom and I expanded your room because we both knew how much you loved Victor. Also I told mom at some point that I had seen you with Victor on TV. Then mom looked at me and suggested that we make your room bigger in case you came home and Victor came with you. Mom and I a feeling that you and Victor would end up together some how reguardless of the tripplets' wish that they made for their birthday." Mari answered.

"I appreciate this." Yuri said.

"Plus there is a space for Makkachin in here since he feels like he'll have to protect his master and his master's wife." Mari said.

Victor and Yuri watched as Makkachin entered his dog bed that was not far from them and fell asleep. Victor and Yuri were even sleepy as well that Mari told them to get some sleep and that she would see them in the morning. Once Mari left the room; Victor and Yuri started getting ready for bed then they climbed into bed together. Victor placed his arm around Yuri and fell asleep as his wife cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

...Then Next Morning at Yutopia Hot Springs...

Hiroko Katsuki decided to walk to Yuri's room and open the door. She was surprised to see Yuri in the bed along with Victor Nikiforov that she closed the door and headed back to the kitchen.

"Mari?" Hiroko said.

"Yes, mother?" Mari said.

"When did they get in?"

"Last night about 7:00pm. Why?"

"Let's fix them something special for breakfast."

"Okay, mom."

Hiroko and Mari began cooking breakfast when Toshiya walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Toshiya."

"Morning, dad."

"Morning. Who is this special breakfast for?" Toshiya asked.

"Yuri and Victor are here. They got in last night." Hiroko said to her husband.

"Oh, well let's let them sleep in a little longer then." Toshiya said to his wife.

"No doubt, that they came in for the triplets' birthday since Axel, Lutz, and Loop surprised them with a visit while they were in Russia." Mari said.

"WHAT?!" Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki said in unison.

"Yuko, told me that her girls had traveled to Russia to find Yuri and when they did that's when they found out about Yuri being married to Victor." Mari said.

...In Yuri's bedroom then in dinning room...

Yuri awoke to the loudness down the hall and she tried to wake Victor up.

"Good moring, Victor." Yuri said.

Victor groaned and said, " Good Morning, Yuri."

"Mom and Dad are awake ."

"So I heard."

"Well we better get dressed."

"Of course, Yuri."

"Well, you meeting more people today, Victor."

Victor and Yuri got dressed then headed down the hall towards the dinning room of house/spa. Once they entered, Victor was amazed that there was a huge breakfast waiting for him and Yuri.

"Yuri, it's good to have you home for a while." Hiroko said.

"It's good to be home even if it's for a while." Yuri said.

"So the gentleman beside you is our son-in-law isn't he?" Toshiya asked.

"Yes, dad. This is Victor Nikiforov." Yuri said to her father.

"Well then all I can say is welcome to the family, Victor Nikiforov." Toshiya said.

Victor was actually surprised that Yuri's parents were already accepting him into the family along with her sister as well. Yuri noticed that Victor was stunned by her parents accepting him as part of the family along with her big sister, Mari. Yuri couldn't help but smile at Victor's happiness that her family had accepted him as her husband even though their marriage had sort of been so sudden.

Then Minako came bursting thru the door saying, "I heard that Yuri is back."

Yuri and Victor blinked for a moment or two then Yuri said, "Yes, Minako I'm back and my husband is with me."

"YOUR HUSBAND?!" Minako said.

"Hello?" Victor said waving at Minako.

Minako fell over in shock as she realized that Yuri's husband was none other than the famous 'Prince of the Ice', Victor Nikiforov.

"Yuri, is she alright?" Victor asked.

"She's just in shock." Yuri said.

Suddenly, Minako said, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, YURI?!"

Yuri sighed and then started telling the entire story of how her and Victor ended up together then how they ended up married so suddenly. By the time that Yuri finished, Minako didn't know what to say about it because to her it didn't seem possible that Yuri married Victor Nikiforov who Yuri had admired for a long time.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm." Yuri said.

"How many times will we have to deal the reaction of people being shocked?" Victor asked.

"Probably several more." was all Yuri said.

"Why do people seem shocked that I married someone I love?" Victor asked.

"Probably because they weren't ready to see Victor Nikiforov the Prince of the Ice settle down with someone just yet." Yuri said.

Victor smiled at Yuri and Yuri returned his smile. Then everyone began eating some breakfast and having a conversation with everyone as well as enjoying themselves. At that moment, in walked Yuko with her girls who screamed when they saw Yuri and Victor sitting at the table; of course, Victor and Yuri kind of cringed because they remembered that the girls had done that once befeore when Yuri had told them that she was married to him.

After Yuri and Victor finished breakfast, they decided to take Makkachin for a walk; however, they asked the triplets to come with them because they needed their help with something that they had secretly discussed with the triplets when they had visited them in Russia. Yuko and the others wondered why Yuri and Victor wanted the triplets to come with on a walk. Little did they know that Yuri and Victor were planning something huge for the next Grand Prix Finals as well as just having some fun and they needed the triplets help to document it which of course the triplets were happy to do for their aunt and uncle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Last time:_

 _Victor smiled at Yuri and Yuri returned his smile. Then everyone began eating some breakfast and having a conversation with everyone as well as enjoying themselves. At that moment, in walked Yuko with her girls who screamed when they saw Yuri and Victor at the table; of course, Victor and Yuri kind of cringed because they remembered that the girls had done that once before when Yuri had told them she was married to him._

"GIRLS?!" Yuko said.

"Sorry, Aunt Yuri and Uncle Victor." The triplets said in unison.

"I nda yo." Yuri and Victor said in unison.

Yuko was surprised that Victor spoke perfect Japanese so fast.

Yuri laughed at Yuko's expression and said, "Victor is a World Champion after all and he has to know all the languages of the countries he visits."

"Yuuurrrriii..." Victor said suddenly.

"Viiiccckkkktttor..." Yuri said right back.

Then they both started laughing.

While Yuko and Yuri's parents a long with Minako with the exception of the triplets were completely confused.

"Sorry, everyone. Victor and I do this every once in a while." Yuri said.

"Why?" Mari asked curiously.

"It kind of reminds of us of things we did while we were dating during the Grand Prix before our sudden marriage." Victor answered.

"Like sexual wise?" Minako asked curiously.

"NO, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!." Yuri shouted in embarrassment.

"Huh uh..." Minako said.

"Yuri, is telling the truth. We did nothing of the sort even thou it was very tempting; but Yuri said I was acting like a child so I chanlleged her to see if she could still sound childish at times." Victor said.

Everyone blinked at this tid bit of information.

"So I accepted Victor's chanllenge and so we do it now to recall the silly little chanllenge that we did while we were dating." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Hiroko said.

"Yes, mother?" Yuri said.

"Are you going to return to work at the Hasetsu Press?"

"No."

Everyone was surprised by this and that included the triplets.

"Why?" Minako asked curiously.

"Mandy contacted me on the last day of the Grand Prix after our sudden wedding and before I left to go to Russia with Victor. She was in shock that it was me who was dating and then ended up marrying Victor. So she said as a wedding present that she was letting me go as a reporter in order for me to follow my other dream." Yuri said.

"Yuri, I know that you and Mandy were friends in college at Tokyo U, but what other dream?" Minako asked.

Victor held Yuri's hand as she said, "I plan on ice skating with Victor in the upcoming Grand Prix as paired skaters."

The triplets already knew this but everyone else was in shock at the news.

"Well, I guess that you and Victor would like to use the ice rink while you're here?" Yuko asked smiling.

"Yes, if that's okay with you, Yuko." Yuri said.

"It's fine, Yuri and Victor." Yuko said.

"So Yuri and Victor what exactly are you going to do today?" Minako asked.

"Well, Yuri has to get her things from her office at Hasetsu Press and then we will walk around town for a while to get inspired but we will need the triplets help. If that's okay with you, Yuko?" Victor said.

The triplets were speechless.

"Sure. But why?" Yuko asked curiously.

"Well we want the triplets to record everything we do that helps us come with a real good routine." Victor said.

"And it will not have anything inapproprate in it." Yuri said because she saw Yuko's expression.

"Okay, but what will the video contain then?" Minako asked.

"Probably me and Victor being us or even a repeat of Paris, France." Yuri answered.

"You mean where you two waltzed out of the hotel?" Axel questioned.

Both Yuri and Victor smiled at the triplets.

"You mean that you two plan to dance around town?" Loop said.

"Yes." Victor said.

"Cool but you are wanting us to record it?" Lutz said.

"We are asking you to record it for a memory keepsake for when Yuri and I have kids." Victor said.

Yuri blushed at that but she knew that Victor was right because it would be nice for their child or children to know how silly their parents were at times.

Minako nearly choked on her drink from what Victor had said.

"REALLY?!" The triplets said.

"Yes. Victor and I did make some memories while dating during the Grand Prix with taking pictures from our smart phones." Yuri said.

"So you didn't get a picture of your wedding?" Minako questioned.

"We didn't exactly have time because we were in shock." Victor said.

"Besides, Victor and I plan on having a traditional wedding combinding both culutres." Yuri said.

The girls smiled that their Aunt Yuri was going to incorprate both the Japanese culutre and the Russian culutre together in their new grand wedding since their other wedding was rushed well wasn't exactly ment to happen right then but it did.

So right after breakfast, the girls grabbed their media things and were ready to go. They were waiting on Victor and Yuri along with Makkachin then they headed out in order to do the memory video shot which was actually going to be very memorible for both Yuri and Victor as well as for the triplets.

"Girls, why don't start over there for the beginning of the video?" Yuri suggested pointing to a cherry blossom tree.

"Okay." The girls said in unison.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, Vitya?" Yuri said.

"Why don't you go ahead and get your things from Hasetsu Press while I help the girls get things set up."

"Okay, I shouldn't be long."

Yuri walked off leaving her husband and Makkachin with the girls. The Hasetsu Press Building was about a five minute walk from where theey were setting things up.

...The Hasetsu Press Building...

Mandy was talking with some of her co-workers who were a little shocked that Yuri was being let go so she could follow her other dream; but Mandy explained to them that she was letting Yuri go because it was time to follow her other and that she was married now. She also told them that Yuri's husband was a part of Yuri's dream as well.

"It's just hard to believe that Yuri got married so suddenly." John said.

"I know." Amie said.

"I hate to see her go." Tara said.

"Guys, she'll probably come by today to get her things so she'll be able to keep her memories when she worked here." Mandy said.

"I guess all we can do is wish her luck then." Max said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Mandy's father appeared and said, "Mandy, you and Yuri were friends in college then you got her a job here; but why are you letting her go?"

"Dad, Yuri has been working for us a while and I thought that it was time to follow her other dream." Mandy said.

Then Mandy's phone was ringing and so she answered it, "Hello."

 _"Hey, Mandy it's Yuri. I'm on my way to pick up my things."_

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here."

 _"Okay, in fact I'm on my up right now. It was just a five minute walk from where I was with my husband and neices."_

"You are with your husband."

 _"I was with him and he told me to go ahead and come get my things."_

"Okay just come on up, everyone wants to see you."

 _"Okay I'll see you in a bit. Bye."_

"Okay, bye."

Mandy hung up and said to everyone, "Yuri is on her way up right now."

"Who was that?" A female voice said.

Eeveryone turned to see the one person who didn't exactly like Yuri for some odd reason which they couldn't figure out why. Her name was Clara Maxwell and she was one of the top fashion reporters at Hasetsu Press.

Before anyone could answer her, Yuri walked thru the door and headed straight for her desk. They watched as Yuri walked over to her desk with a spring in her step as you would call it because she was happy.

"Somebody had their coffee this morning?" Tara said jokingly.

Yuri turned at the voice and said, "I sure did but it was Russian coffee which is a little bit stronger than most coffees and I have my husband to thank for that, Tara."

Clara was shocked that Yuri was married now and to learn that her husband was Russian. She watched as Yuri started cleaning her desk out and smiled that they had finally fired Yuri Katsuki; however, Yuri's last name wasn't Katsuki anymore and she wondered what her married name was now.

"So, next year will be you and your husband will be married a year." John said.

"Yes and we are planning something very special." Yuri said mysteriously.

Clara scoffed.

Yuri ingnored Clara and continued cleaning out her desk as well as talking with some of her former co-workers to be since some of them knew that Yuri wasn't being fired but was being let go to follow her other dream now with her husband.

"Yuri, what exactly are you two planning that will be so special?" Ami asked curiously.

"Can't tell you because it's going to be a surprise." Yuri said.

...Back with Victor and the Triplets...

Victor and the triplets were still setting everything up for their little dance fest to different songs that were up to date; but Victor had not been expecting the triplets to bring costumes for them to change into for each different song.

"What's the first song?" Victor asked curiously.

"Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson." Loop said.

"I guess that means that I have dress up as a Russian Mafia member or a Yakuza member as the mafia is refered to here in Japan." Victor said.

"You would probably make Yuri faint from shock wearing the suit we picked out." Lutz said smiling a little.

Victor smiled at that so he decided to head and get dressed inside a claspable dressing room that the triplets had managed to bring along which made him wonder sometimes how the triplets manage to surprise him just like Yuri does at times. However, Yuri surprised him by dancing and he couldn't help but wonder why Yuri never did ice skating and became a reporter instead. Victor knew that Yuri had the potential as figure skater in the women's devision from the way she danced with him out of the hotel in Paris, France when they started dating.

Suddenly, Makkachin started to run off just as Victor stepped out of the claspable dressing room. Victor was stunned that Makkachin had just ran off like that; so he decided to run after him followed by Axel who was recording the whole thing as well as bringing Yuri's outfit with her so Yuri could change into the outfit.

Victor and Axel finally managed caught up to Makkachin; they were shocked to see that Makkachin had come to the Hasetsu Press Building.

"He was coming to see what was taking my Princess Yuri so long." Victor said.

"That means that he went inside." Axel said.

Both Victor and Axel entered the building. As they did a bunch of women screamed as soon as Victor stepped thru the door. Victor and Axel made a mad dash to the elevator before to get away from the oncoming mob of women. The elevator doors closed and Axel punched the number of the floor to where Yuri would be.

"That I wasn't expecting." Victor said out of breath.

"I think Yuri told us once that you had a lot fangirls that worked here. I didn't believe her until know." Axel said out of breath as well.

...Back to the Sports Section of Hasetsu Press...

Yuri had just finished cleaning her desk when she heard barking; she turned to see Makkachin bounding towards her. While everyone was shocked to see a dog in the building much less coming towards Yuri. They watched as Yuri held out her hands to the dog as if she knew the dog.

"Yuri, do you know that dog?" Clara asked.

"Yes, he belongs to my hsband." Yuri answered.

"He's so adorable." Mandy said looking at Yuri and the dog.

"He's a poodle and we both love him very much. I just wonder if Vitya knows that he's here?" Yuri questioned.

"Whose Vitya?" Clara asked.

"It's my husband's nickname just like he calls me his princess." Yuri answered.

Everyone was in shock that Yuri had said that with the exception of Mandy and her father who knew already that it was Yuri who was married to Victor Nikiforov.

Clara looked at Yuri and said, "That's impossible, you couldn't possiblily be married to Victor Nikiforov."

Yuri didn't say anymore because she heard, "YUUURI!"

Everyone turned to see gentleman dressed as a Yakuza walking at a face pace towards Yuri and ended up kissing Yuri right way.

When they broke the kiss, Yuri looked at Victor and said, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing, but you might want to change into this since Makkachin covered in slobbery kisses." Vicktor smirked a little while handing Yuri a bag of clean clothes that Axel had brought with them.

"Okay, give me a minute my love." Yuri said grining as she walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Victor watched as his wife was swaying hips as she went and said a little bit loud, "Still my female Eros no matter what."

Everyone was shocked at he said that. But when Yuri came back; everyone was shocked to see Yuri in a modified Yakuza female suit with the black heels and a fedora hat that matched the same as her husband's Yakuza male suit and his fedora hat as well. Axel was still recording every thing of course.

"Yuri, that isn't the real Victor Nikiforov." Clara stated.

Both Yuri and Victor turned to face Clara but it was Victor who spoke saying, "I can only assume that you are the woman who is jealous of my wife?"

Clara was stunned that this man thought that she was jealous of Yuri and if she was she wasn't about to admit to Yuri's husband.

Finally, Yuri spoke when Clara didn't answer her husband and said, "Vitya, was just asking a question because he was curious about some of the people that I work with at Hasetsu Press reguardless of the section of the building."

"I don't have to answer your husband, Yuri Katsuki." Clara said a little snobbish.

"I know." Yuri said.

Victor nodded to Axel then he nodded to Yuri and Yuri smlied and nodded back. Axel began to play the song, 'Smooth Criminal' and both Victor and Yuri began dancing followed by Axel and Makkachin while being recorded.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched Yuri and Victor dance out of the Sports Section of the building and the hall.

"Is it just me or is this a repeat of Paris, France?" Toni questioned.

"I think so but there is more to it, I think." Mandy said.

"Why do say that, Mandy?" Tara asked.

"Because They are so much in love with one another that it is true love even if their marriage was so sudden ." Mandy said.

Clara scoffed at everything that just happened because she wouldn't believe it until was published on a fashion magazine that Victor Nikiforov was married to someone.

...Outside of the Hasetsu Press building...

Yuri and Victor were still dancing to 'Smooth Criminal' while Axel was still recording. While Victor and Yuri were dancing down the street now in order to get back to Lutz and Loop; people were coming out of cafes, restraunts, shops as well as their cars to take pictures and recordings of the couple dancing. They just finished dancing to 'Smooth Criminal' that they decided to change costumes in the claspible changing room. When they exited the changing room; they looked like they were from the movie 'Grease' or 'Grease 2' considering the two movies took place in the fifties. They decided to dance to 'Summer Lovin' from 'Grease' then they danced to 'Cool Rider' from 'Grease 2'.

When they started dancing to 'Cool Rider'; a biker who was a fan of the movie, 'Grease 2' let Victor sit on his motorcycle while Yuri danced around it. The biker had no idea that the guy that he was letting sit on his motorcycle was Victor Nikiforov or that the woman was the wife of Victor Nikiforov.

Finally, Victor and Yuri reached Lutz and Loop where the main video camera was at. The final song was 'Going To The Chapel' which was considered an oldie by goodie. So once again Victor and Yuri changed their costumes; only this time, Yuri was wearing a white wedding dress with silver and blue roses and Victor was wearing a silver tux with a blue tie in order to dance to this song. Luckily for Yuri, the wedding dress wasn't real long so she could easily dance in it.

It was nearly, sunset when their little video was done with. The triplets started packing things up while Victor and Yuri changed back into the clothes that they had on this morning in the portable changing room. After they came out of the portible changing rooms; they handed them to the triples and the triplets to go on ahead. The triplets went ahead and stopped at a cafe to grab a bite to eat on their way home because they had a big breakfast that morning and weren't really hungry until now.

Victor and Yuri were taking their time just walking and Makkachin was walking right beside them.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, Victor?" Yuri said.

"You know that when the Grand Prix rolls around next year, it will be our first wedding anniversery."

"I know, Victor."

"Well what if we asked the Grand Prix officials if we can have our real wedding on ice before the competion actually starts?"

"That sounds really nice, Victor but what if they say no?"

"Then we will have our real wedding after the competion is over."

"Victor, we did kind of got married on Christmas Eve and that was before your birthday."

"I know, Yuri but I want all our friends and family to be a part of it."

" I guess we'll have to see what the officials say first then."

"Okay, Yuri."

Victor and Yuri decided to head back to Katsuki Yutopia Inn and Spa when they suddenly got mobbed by reporters once again. Since they had completely forgot to bring their disguises with them on their little dance venture.

 _Victor and Yuri talking with reporters:_

 _Reporter: "Mr. Nikiforov, what are you and your wife doing here in Hasetsu, Kyushu?"_

 _Victor looked at his wife before he answered which Yuri nodded and he answered : "My wife is from here and we decided to visit her family."_

 _Reporter 2: "Mrs. Nikiforov, we understand that you are a reporter yourself; but we really want to know how you two actually met?"_

 _Yuri looked at Victor and he nodded then she answered: "I guess you could say it was love at first read and then it became love at first sight after I was asked to interview Victor for the Hasetsu Press."_

The questions continued and they answered them one by one. By the time they were done it was nearly close to 10:30pm.

"I can't believe that this first time we were approached by reporters since we've been here." Victor said.

"Well we have been trying to advoiding the reporters and trying to relax because we delt with them while at the Grand Prix and during the Grand Prix. I don't think we could've kept it up much longer, Victor." Yuri said smiling.

"You're probably right, Yuri." Victor said.

Yuri and Victor were walking back to the inn holding hands and enjoying each others company. When they reached the inn; they were surprised to see Yuri's family and friends as well as the guests at the inn taking pictures of them for some reason.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Well, the girls may have asked for pictures of you and Victor that were taken today." Yuko said.

"Why?" Victor asked curiously.

"The girls want to some how incorprate those pictures into the video." Takeshi said, "Plus if you and Yuri use the ice rink any; they also plan to incorprate that into the video as well."

Both Victor and Yuri were a little bit surprised by this because they weren't exactly exspecting the triplets to take the video that wanted made to the extreme for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _Last Time:_

 _Both Victor and Yuri were a little bit surprised by this because they weren't exactly expecting the tirplets take the video that they wanted to the extreme for them._

Victor suddenly realized that during the interview moments ago that Yuri had told the reporters that she had been working at Hasetsu Press.

"Yuri, you do know that you told the reporters that you worked at Hasetsu Press, right?" Victor questioned.

"I know, Victor but I don't work there now and besides it's going to be even more diffcult if the Grand Prix officials let us do a wedding on ice before the Grand Prix starts." Yuri said.

"Then why don't we hold you one here at Hasetsu Ice Castle skating rink and we can invite friends from the Grand Prix." Yuko said.

"Are you sure, Yuko?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Yes, since Victor is probably taking a break from skating right now; it would work out perfectly." Yuko said.

Yuri looked at Victor curiously to see if what Yuko was saying is true or not. Victor returned Yuri's look as if to tell that it was true.

"Yuri, it was suggested by the Grand Prix Officials that since I was newly married that I take a season off and spend time with my wife." Victor said.

Yuri smiled when she realized as to why the Grand Prix Officials may have done that and said, "Victor, I'm not pregnat yet because I want to skate with you at least once or so before we become parents and if it happens then it happens. Besides, if my husband travels for skating competions then so do I and so does our child or children."

Victor was amazed that Yuri had said something like that because he thought she would be mad at him for not telling her that Grand Prix officials had called him and had told him to take a season off to be with her.

"Yuri, I know you're not pregnat yet; but they figured since we were newlyweds that they figured that we need more time together." Victor said.

"I guess in a way they're right; however, that doesn't mean that you can't still practice a routine that you've been working on." Yuri said.

"This routine will include my wife to skate with me." Victor said smiling at Yuri.

"Very well, Victor." Yuri said.

"Yuri?"

"What is it, Victor?"

"The Grand Prix officials called me and told me what I just told you; however, I told them that we had a special skating routine planned when I returned to the Grand Prix and my wife would be in it with me. They were actually shocked that I would be doing a routine with my wife that they started asking if it was going to be okay to do."

Yuri looked at Victor and asked, "What did you tell them, Victor?"

"I merely told them that you would be able to do it with me because we weren't going to start a family just yet; but if it happens it happens for a reason." Victor said.

"How did they take that, Victor?"

"They didn't know what to say, Yuri."

"Well let's go and get ready to do our ice skating wedding for here. When you think about it, we are going a head and doing the routine that we had planned to do at the Grand Prix right now to be on the safe side and the triplets are going to film it." Yuri said.

"I guess that means that we were prepared for it just incase we do decide to go ahead and have little ones." Victor said smiling at Yuri.

"Yes. So they really didn't have to give you the entire season off." Yuri said.

"Yuri? Victor?" Axel said.

"Hmm..." Yuri and Victor said in unison.

"Your friends from the Grand Prix will be arriving here very soon to help with everything even though it is the off season because we are making it appear as if it were the same day that you two actually got married from using movie magic if you will." Axel said.

Yuri and Victor didn't know what to say because they were actually speechless until they heard, "WHERE'S THE HAPPY IDIOT COUPLE?!"

Both Victor and Yuri knew who it was and was surprised to see a few others as well following right behind Yurio.

"How?" Yuri asked Axel.

"We called in a favor from Hisashi Morooka who is one of the announcers from the Grand Prix. We actually told him what was going on and he was amazed that he said he would get all the skaters in the Grand Prix together and do this for Victor and you. Mind you, he's here as well to witness this with the skaters and said that if you and Victor couldn't make it to the Grand Prix to preform then he play the recording of your wedding on ice in case Yuri did become prego before your preformance at the Grand Prix. So in a way, we are thinking ahead." Axel said.

So Yuri went with the female ice skaters while Victor went with the male ice skaters in order to get ready for the 'Wedding on Ice' routine/program that Victor and Yuri had come up with.

~Yuri and the female skaters~

"Yuri, it's hard to believe that you and Victor will be married a year next year at the Grand Prix." Mila said.

"I suppose so." Yuri said.

"I can't believe that we are getting to be a part of this 'Wedding on Ice' with you and Victor." Sara Crispino.

"Well, we did try to explain that the sudden wedding in Spain was unexpected." Yuri said.

"When Yurio told us what happened between you and Victor in Spain; our coach, Yakov Feltsman nearly hit the roof because he thought that Victor had gotten you prego." Mila said.

"Victor and I were dating the whole entire time that the Grand Prix was going on and it wasn't until we got to Spain that Victor decided to purpose inside a church on Christmas Eve; however, a priest thought that we actually thought we were saying our wedding vows to each other which we were practicing the wedding vows that we wanted to say to each other when we did want to take that step." Yuri said.

The girls and Yuri continued talking while they were getting ready for the wedding that was going to be on ice.

~Victor and the guys~

"Victor, what do you and Yuri plan to do after doing your 'Wedding on Ice' routine?" Christophe asked curiously.

"Well this is the routine we had planned to do at the Grand Prix; but there is a possible chance that Yuri may become pregnet before we can preform it together so this may be able to help us out." Victor said, "However, Yuri and I are not exactly sure what will happen but we plan to do some more routines together even if we have to record them on video to be on the safe side I guess."

"So basically, you're thinking ahead?" Phichit questioned.

Victor just nodded.

"Who really thought of it, you or Yuri?" Yurio asked curiously.

"Both of us did actually because we wanted our kids to see our see us skating together; so Yuko's daughters have been recording everything Yuri and I do which includes skating together." Victor said.

"So basically, you and Yuri are doing skating routines with each other and filming them in case you start a family early and Yuri is unable to preform with you." JJ said.

"Yes and Yuri asked me it work on a single routine as well incase that happened." Victor said.

"You two are really thinking ahead aren't you, Victor?" Celestino said.

Victor nodded again.

The guys continued talking with Victor as they got ready for the 'Wedding on Ice' routine that Victor and Yuri came up with.

~Back at the Rink~

Yuko and her girls along with Mari and Hiroko; they started decorating it for the 'Wedding On Ice' rountine that they had come up with. Mari got hold of some blue roses as well as some red roses to decorate the wedding arch that Victor and Yuri would be under reciting their wedding vows that they had said in Spain or they may change them just a little. Sara Crispinol and Mila Babicheva helped Hiroko Katsuki preparing the wedding reception for after the 'Wedding On Ice' was done. They had managed to decorate the entire rink for a wedding on the ice that they took pictures of what they had done for Yuri and Victor; so Victor and Yuri could put pictures in an alumb that they put together for Yuri and Victor as a wedding present.

Little did Yuri and Victor know how grand, their 'Wedding On Ice' routine was going to be thanks to everyone that was helping out which inclueded the triplets. Now it was time for this 'Wedding On Ice' routine show on the road. So Victor and the guys got into their places on the ice followed by the girl skaters and then the wedding march played. Victor was completely stunned by Yuri's beauty as she skated down the isle with her father and mother towards Victor.

Yuri was wearing a beautiful wedding kimono skating outfit that was purely white with pearls and crystals along with beautiful white skates as well as small veil. Victor was wearing a black male wedding kimono skating but he was completely speechless as well as stunned by how beautiful Yuri was; even if their skating outfits were in the traditional japanese style which he sort of knew that no one had ever tried this before what him and Yuri were doing.

To say that Yuri wasn't a little nevrous was understatement because she was helping Victor with this routine that they had come up with while they were in Russia before the triples unexpected visit because her and Victor had talked about this; and now it was becoming a reality.

When Yuri finally reached Victor; she smiled at Victor as he took her hand under the wedding arch that was on the ice. They both took a breath knowing that the were nervous about this.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?" A priest asked standing behind Victor and Yuri on the ice.

"Her mother and I do." Toshiya said then went to stand by his wife.

"The bride and the groom have their vows that they wish to say to each other." The priest stated.

Victor looked at Yuri and said, "Yuri, I know that we started dating during the Grand Prix after an interview that you did for the Hasetsu Press and then we were suddenly married in Spain close to the end of the Grand Prix. Since I've been here with you here in your home town; we have a wonderful adventure other than the unexpected surprise in Russia from your best friend's daughters. Also, I never thought that I would be this happy in my life because you've light up my life from the first day that I met you. I wan you to know, Yuri that I'll love you from the bottom of my heart and you are my angel sent from heaven. I love you, Yuri; my princess."

Yuri's eyes started to tear up a little bit as she looked at Victor and said, "Victor, when you asked me out that after the interview; I had never imagened that I would end up becoming your girlfriend let alone becoming your wife. I admit that I was completely shocked by everything that was happening and yet I wouldn't change anything because I love you, Victor; my prince."

"Okay, now Victor repeat after me." The priest said.

"I, Victor Nikiforov take you, Yuri Katsuki to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do us part." Victor said.

"Now, Yuri it is your turn." The priest said.

"I, Yuri Katsuki take you, Victor Nikiforov to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do us part." Yuri said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

Victor and Yuri shared a small passionate kiss; then everyone got off the ice for Victor and Yuri to preform together as husband and wife for the first time. Everyone watched at how graceful they both were on the the ice as well as how in sync they were with each other. They were also amazed at well that they moved across the ice together and then their friends from the Grand Prix joined in throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles as they skated around the happy couple for a while then Yuri and Victor finished it off by doing his signature move together and landing it perfectly. The triplets recorded everything for Yuri and Victor then they decided that it was time for Victor and Yuri to cut the wedding cake; so everyone got off the ice. Yuri and Victor had no idea that the triples had decided to make them a movie from the beginning of their life til now and they were actually surprised once the triplets decided to play it for them before everyone left and went back to their respective country to train for the upcoming Grand Prix.

As Yuri and Victor watched the video; they were absoutlely amazed at how the teenage girls pulled it off without them completely knowing what was going to be on the video because they had been under the impression that the girls were just going to create a regular wedding alumb and not a movie like wedding alumb. Victor and Yuri hugged the girls and thanked them for the most beautiful as well as the most unusual wedding gift.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 _Last Time:_

 _As Yuri and Victor watched the video; they were absoultely amazed at how the teenage girls pulled it off without them completely knowing what was going to be on the video because they had been under the impression that the girls were just going to create a regular wedding alumb and not a movie like wedding alumb. Victor and Yuri hugged the girls and thanked them for the most unusual wedding gift._

Victor and Yuri were amazed that the girls had some how managed to put some of their younger as well as when they first met onto the video as well. They had even been surprised that they had added the footage of them dancing right out a hotel in Paris, France along with several other things then the last thing was the routine that they had been working on to preform together which was their wedding for Yuri's family and friends with the surprise of their friends from the Grand Prix itself.

They finally went to sleep in Yuri's bedroom at the Yutopia Katsuki Hot Springs Inn after the eventful day was thru because they were so tired that they did even think about sexual fun right now.

~The Next Morning~

Victor woke up to see that Yuri wasn't laying beside him in the bed and he wondered where she could be since they were planning to return to Russia the next day

. So he got up and got dressed then he went to the bathroom after that he went to the dining area of the inn. He decided to sit down at one of the tables for a few mintues. Then Yuri appeared bringing him some breakfast which he was a little bit surprised to see that she had made him a breakfast with some Russian and Japanese food.

Then he noticed that it was a lite breakfast due to the fact; he had planned to the Ice Rink to practice along with Yuri on another routine but he knew that if she did become pregnant that she wouldn't be able to preform it with him; so he knew to ask the triplets to record it to be on the safe side in case Yuri became pregnant. However, Yuri must've know that he had planned to go to the rink this morning which explains why she had fixed him a lite breakfast instead of the breakfast that she had when the triplets surprised them with a visit. After Victor finished eating his breakfast; he went back to his and Yuri's room to get his skates then started out the door until Yuri said, "VICTOR?!"

Victor turned to see Yuri walking towards him as a female eros wearing a t-shirt and a skirt as well as wearing an apron.

"What is it, Yuri?" Victor asked.

"You nearly forgot this." Yuri said handing Victor a lunch bento and gave him a kiss.

Victor took the lunch bento and returned Yuri's kiss then he left for the ice rink.

"Yuri, is something the matter?" Hiroko asked.

"No, but I can't help thinking what a wonderful father; Victor would make. I mean I have been having dreams recently about us starting a family and thst's why I've been waking up early as of lately." Yuri said.

"Have you talked with Victor about this?" Mari said as she stood by her little sister.

"Yes, but I don't know how Victor and I will handle it when it happens because right now we are sort of in the spotlight." Yuri said.

"You're worried on how it would affect the children that their father is a famous ice skater who married their mother, a journalist who might I add was really good." Hiroko said.

Yuri just nodded to her mother and sister.

"Yuri, I'm not married but I have to admit that Victor would do anything for you as well as the children that you plan on having. He loves you so much and I have never seen a guy do anything like what Victor is doing for you." Mari said.

Yuri smiled and said, "I know that sis; it's just I'm a little nervous because the press can be over baring and what if they were like that when Victor and I announced that we were expecting our first child or even twins for that matter."

Mari and Hiroko understood Yuri's fear a little because her and Victor had been married during the Grand Prix unexpectedly then they came here in order to do a proper wedding for the family as well as Yuri deciding to leave Hatsu Press to be with Victor forever and always as his wife. Plus they both could see how Victor truly loved Yuri and how Yuri truly loved Victor even though they had hardly known each other at the beginning of their relationship which was a little different than most relationships because it had all started over Yuri writing articles of the Grand Prix which led Yuri and Victor meeting face to face as well as starting to date then eventually getting married unexpectedly.

"Yuri, what don't you stop and go enjoy some time with your husband because you'll never know when you might become pregnant." Hiroko said.

"Okay." Yuri said as she dashed out the door grabbing her skates.

"Mom, you realize that when the Grand Prix starts up that it will be their first wedding anniversary?" Mari questioned.

"Yes, I know Mari. However, probably during that time, Yuri may end up pregnant. I want them to more time together with each other." Hiroko said.

e

~At the Rink~

Victor was warming up on the ice and thinking about what it would be like having kids with Yuri. He started day dreaming about it unaware that Yuri had came in and that she was watching him.

Yuri smiled watching Victor moving gracefully across the ice like he always did. She decided to go ahead and put on her skates so she could join him out there on the ice. He was brought back to reality when someone tapped his shoulder; when he turned he saw that it was Yuri that had tapped him on the shoulder; he just smiled and looked at her.

"What is it, Victor?" Yuri asked worried.

Victor noticed that Yuri began to worry and said, " I was just day dreaming when you tapped my shoulder, love."

"Oh?" Yuri said.

"Yes and it was wonderful."

"So do you want me to skate with you, Victor?"

"Yes, I do, love and I'll tell you about the day dream."

"Okay."

So Victor started telling Yuri about his day dream that he had before she had entered the rink and tapped him on the shoulder. When Victor was finished telling Yuri about the day dream that he had about them having kids well basically starting a family; he watched Yuri's reaction and he was surprised that she was smiling.

"Yuri?" Victor questioned.

Yuri turned to face Victor and said, "I've also been having dreams about starting a family and that's why I've been waking up early lately or since after our wedding that we did for my family."

"Do you not want to start a family, Yuri?" Victor asked.

"I do want to start a family with you, Victor but I'm also concerned because you know how the press can be at times." Yuri said.

"I understand, Yuri. I'm even concerned about that as well and I'm sure we will be able to teach our children how to handle themselves around the press when the time comes."

Yuri just nodded.

Both Victor and Yuri began skating with each other and did a couple of paired routines together while the triplets' cameras were already set up and began roling because the triplets were at a friend's house and had set up everything the night before just incase Yuri and Victor needed the cameras. So they both were enjoying themselves for at least 15 hours and taking breaks in between each routine.

Finally, it was time for Victor and Yuri to had back to the inn; so they could rest for the night. So Yuri turned off the cameras that the triplets had left on for them to use so the could record what they were doing. Victor decided to clean up any mess that he and Yuri had made while they had been practing the rountines. They closed the rink up and left for the night.

~On the walk back to AKatsuki Yutopia Hot Springs Inn~

Victor and Yuri were talking about starting a family as well as their upcoming first wedding anniversay that would be during the Grand Prix. However, they had managed to get caught by a few reporters on their way home.

 _~Interview with a Reporters~_

 _"Mr. Nikiforov, are you preparing for the Grand Prix?" A reporter asked._

 _"Mrs. Nikiforov, are planning to go with your husband to the Grand Prix?" Another reporter asked._

 _"Yes, I'm preparing for the Grand Prix." Victor answered._

 _"Yes, I'm planning on going with my husband to the Grand Prix."Yuri said._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, is true that when you go to the Grand Prix this year that it will be your first wedding anniversary?" A reporter asked._

 _"Yes." Victor and Yuri said in unison._

 _The interview continued for at least thirty minutes._

Finally, Victor and Yuri made back to the inn in time for supper. When Yuri and Victor enter the inn, Mari and Hiroko noticed how tired they looked. So they told Yuri and Victor to go the private honeymoon hot spring and relax then they would bring their supper up to their room so they could eat. Victor and Yuri agreed with them and did as they were told by Yuri's mother and her sister.

~The Honeymoon Hot Spring~

Victor and Yuri were both relaxing in the spring while Maccahin was in the room sleeping. Yuri decided to massage Victor's back for a while which caused Victor to groan with relief from where his back muscles were a little bit sore. Then he suddenly turned to Yuri facing her with a grin. Yuri noticed the looked in Victor's eyes and agreed to having some fun in the hot spring with him. Victor immedately began massaging her breasts then teasing the nipples while kissing her which caused her to moan which was very pleasant to his ears. Then one of hands went right between her legs and started playing with her clit which caused her to moan even more. Finally, Victor couldn't take it any longer and decided that he was going to take Yuri right now in the spring then they would wash off and head back to their room.

Victor pounced on Yuri causing Yuri to moan as he began his decent into her core with his manhood.

"Vic..tor ahh..mm"

"That's it, Yuri. Moan for me."

Victor started going slow and then started picking up some speed everytime Yuri moaned a little; but Yuri started to tell him to faster, harder and deeper; he about lost it but did as his wife asked. Then they swiched it around where Yuri gave Victor a blow job and then started riding him faster, harder and deeper. At one point, the both cummed at the same time then they took a break to come off their sexual high.

"Yuri..let's..not..do..that..again." Victor said panting.

"Agreed..Victor..because..trying..to..do..that..in..the..spring..is..some..what..dangerous." Yuri panted.

So Victor and Yuri decided that would be the first and last time that they would try something like that in a hot spring. So they decided to go wash off and head to the bedroom.

~In the bedroom~

Victor and Yuri were now comfortable in their room. Yuri was starting to pack their things in order to return home to Russia for now. She even packed the wedding alumb along with some other things like their wedding skate kimonos that they had worn for their wedding on the ice along with some more things. While Victor was getting in touch with the Grand Prix to let them know that he would be there. There was a knock on the door and it was Yuri's mother and sister with their supper for the night. Then Mari handed Yuri a recording that was from the triplets so they wouldn't forget it. Yuri thanked them while Victor was on the phone with the Grand Prix Officials.

"Yuri, you and Victor be careful on your way back home to Russia." Hiroko said.

"We will mother." Yuri said.

"Hey sis, you and Victor try to come and visit once in a while okay." Mari said.

"We will try unless something comes up." Yuri said.

"I guess mom and I will you two off to the airport tomorrow then. By the what time are you two planning to leave?" Mari said.

"I think our plane will be leaving at 8:30am." Yuri said.

"Okay." Mari said as she left the room.

"Yuri?" Hiroko said.

"Yes, mother?" Yuri said.

"If you do end up pregnant; I know that you and Victor will be wonderful parents." Hiroko said.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot." Yuri said giving her mother a hug.

Hiroko left the room that her daughter and son-in-law shared so they could have time alone with each other.

Victor had just hung up with the Grand Prix Officials with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that they are going to let you compete." Yuri said.

"Yes and they said that you're welcome to compete if you wish to as well." Victor said.

"I might consider that because I have the best coach there is." Yuri said smiling.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Victor said curiously.

"Why my loveable husband of course." Yuri said.

Both Victor and Yuri laughed.

Then Victor said, "Yuri, I've never coached anyone before."

"I know Victor, but the entire time we dated then got married unexpectedly; you managed to teach me a lot about skating from what I already knew. So in a way, you were coaching me without even realizing it." Yuri said.

Victor smiled when Yuri said that and he could tell that she had actually meant it as well. Finally, their things were all packed to return home to Russia and they decided to go ahead to bed since they had to get up early in the morning to catch their flight back home to Russia.

...Time Skip (Start of the Grand Prix)...

Yuri and Victor arrived for the first event cup of the Grand Prix along with Victor's coach and others. Victor noticed that when they first arrived to their hotel that Yuri looked a little bit sick and he wondered if it was something that she ate on the plane or not. So he decided that she needed to rest while. Yuri agreed with Victor but she couldn't help and wonder why she felt sick to her stomache all of a sudden. Then she remembered some of the symtoms of being pregnant and it was just her luck that Victor had already left for the rink to get ready for the start of the Grand Prix. So she rumaged around in her purse and a ziplock baggy of pregancy tests with a note that read:

 _Sis,_

 _I put these pregancy tests in your purse that way you would have them with you to be on the safe side of things. Plus it doesn't hurt for you to be prepare because of how many times that you and Victor may go at each other sexual wise. But I figured that you might need these and if you are in doubt go to a doctor to double check._

 _Love,_

 _Mari_

Yuri blushed that her sister had brought up her's and Victor's sex life; but she was glad that her sister had put these tests in her purse. So she decided to give it a try and grabbed one of the tests then headed for the bathroom in her's and Victor's suite. While she was in there, she peed on the test then let the test set for a while. Yuri let the test set for at least 30 minutes and then when she looked at the test; there was a postive pink plus sign but she wanted to make sure that it wasn't a false postive so she called a doctor and made an appointment. The doctor told her to come in at 12:45pm so they could double check and make sure that it wasn't a false postive on the pragncy test.

Yuri took a shower and got redressed headed for the doctor's office around 12:30pm. She made it right on time and the doctor took her back to do an exam followed by blood work. They also had Yuri pee in a cup then Yuri went back into the exam room to wait. Finally, the doctor came in with the results and asked, "Mrs. Nikiforov, I know this is going to sound rude but when did you and your husband last have sex?"

Yuri thought for a moment and then said,"I believe it was a week before we had to leave to come here for the Grand Prix. Why?"

"That puts you right at three weeks then. Do you mind to do an ultrasound before you decide to go to your husband at the Grand Prix?" The doctor said.

"Not at all." Yuri said.

So the doctor led Yuri to the ultrasound tech and the tech was ready to give Yuri an ultrasound. The doctor decided to stay in case something went wrong with the machine. The tech found what she was looking for and said, "Mrs. Nikiforov, congradualtions because you and Mr. Nikiforov are expecting twins."

Yuri was shocked to learn that her and Victor would be having twins but she couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait to tell Victor." Yuri said.

The doctor understood her happiness and said, "Mrs. Nikiforov understand that you'll be a high risk pregnacy so do be careful."

Yuri nodded and the doctor gave her some prenadal vitiams and a few other things. Then Yuri left to go to the rink to share the happy news with Victor.

~At the Rink~

Victor was nervous because he was worried about Yuri; but he knew that Yuri would still want him to do his best. So he went out onto the ice and preformed his best for Yuri.

Meanwhile, Yuri had just arrived and ran into Mila.

"Yuri, Victor said that you weren't feeling well." Mila said.

"I know so I went to the doctor." Yuri said.

"What did the doctor say?" Mila asked.

"Can you keep a secret because I plan on telling Victor at the kiss and greet?" Yuri said.

Mila nodded.

So Yuri whispered in Mila's ear what she was going to tell Victor at the kiss and greet. Mila was shocked but did a soft squeal with excitment.

"Well I hope they catch Victor's reaction on live TV." Mila said.

"I have feeling that they will." Yuri said.

Mila and Yuri made their way to the Russian side of the rink.

"Mrs. Nikiforov, I thought you weren't feeling well?" Yakov said.

"I was then I went to the doctor and don't worry it's not contagest." Yuri said.

"Next up is Victor Nikiforov." One of the announcers said.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that Victor Nikiforov married surprising the skating universe." Morooka said.

"I know and he married an Asian beauty named Yuri Katsuki who was a journalist for Hasetsu Press."

"Well Mick, during the Grand Prix will be Victor's and Yuri's first wedding anniversary." Morooka said.

"Look on the sidelines, it's Mrs. Nikiforov."

"So it is and she's smiling even though she probably doesn't feel." Morooka said.

"I guess a wife will always stand by her husband no matter what."

Victor heard Morooka say 'Mrs. Nikiforov' and turned to see Yuri standing on the sidelines with his rink mates and coach. He knew that she should be resting but he was happy that she was able to make it. He continued his routine and when he finished; he went to the kiss and greet. Yuri was there waiting for him and smiled at him.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"I'm feeling better, Victor." Yuri said as she sat next to him.

Then Victor's scores were revealed. When Victor recieved high marks; he hugged Yuri.

"Victor, be careful." Yuri said softly to him.

(Everyone is watching the big screen monitor above the rink)

"Why?" Victor asked softly.

"Well, do want to hurt the twins?" Yuri said.

Victor blinked and letting Yuri's words sync in for a moment then said, "Are you serious, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded yes.

Victor smiled the biggest smile that he could smile and picked up Yuri and twirled her around.

"I take it that you are happy." Yuri said.

"Yes, I'm very happy, hime." Victor said.

"I wondered what Mrs. Nikiforov told her husband after he recieved his scores because he looks really happy."

"Yes and it seems that he very happy because he can't stop embracing her with a gentle hug." Morooka said.

~Back at Rink side~

"What did Mrs. Nikiforov tell that idiot?!" Yurio asked.

"I don't know but he's happy so let him enjoy it." Mila said.

Victor and Yuri returned to the Russian rink side and Victor had Yuri sit down. Mila handed Victor two bottles of water because one was for him and the other one was for his wife.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hmm." Yuri said.

"When is your next appointment?"

"Next week."

"Then I'm coming with you. What time will it be?"

"7:00 am."

"Okay then."

Yurio wonder what appointment that Yuri could possible have that Victor had to go with her.

"How far along?" Victor asked.

"Three weeks." Yuri said.

Now Yakov was curious about what the two Nikiforovs were talking about along with Christophe and Phichit.

"So next week will make it four weeks." Victor said.

"Yes." Yuri said.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" Yurio shouted.

Both Victor and Yuri turned to face Yurio.

"What do you need, Yurio?" Victor asked putting his arms around Yuri protectively.

"I just want to know why two are acting strangely." Yurio said.

Victor looked to Yuri for a moment to see if she wanted to let the cat out of bag right now.

"Victor, your rink mates are like family to you and I don't mind." Yuri said smiling.

"Tell us what?" Christophe asked.

"Well I suppose it will be okay to let you guys know." Victor said smiling placing his hands on Yuri's stomache.

Phichit was watching Victor's actions and noticed that he placed his hands on Yuri's stomache that it clicked with him in an instant that he said, "Congrads, Yuri and Victor."

Yuri looked at Victor smiling since Phichit hit the nail on the head and Victor returned her smile brightly.

"What do you mean 'Congrads', Phichit?" Christophe asked.

Yakov noticed that Victor was acting a little bit different since his wife had told him something.

Phichit sighed and said, "Am I the only one that notices where Victor's hands are on his wife and noticing that he's becoming protective of her?"

"You're not the only one because I see it as well." Mila said.

"What's going on?" Sara asked curiously.

"Victor's wife is expecting." Phichit said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

Victor and Yuri really hadn't expected that reaction but then again it was nothing new to them because it was basically the same reaction that they had recieved from everyone when they had gotten married so suddenly last year during the Grand Prix.

"Well that is news." Christophe said, "How far along are you, Mrs. Nikiforov?"

"Three weeks." Yuri said.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting that as a wedding anniversary present?" Michele stated.

"No, I wasn't but I'm happy with the surprise." Victor said.

"I never expected that you would become a father, Victor. However, I'm happy for the both of you." Yakov said.

Just then Hisashi Morooka walked over to see what all the fuss was about because everyone in the rink had heard the shout.

"Hello, Morooka." Victor said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov." Morooka said.

"Is something the matter?" Yuri asked Morooka.

"I was wondering what all the ruckess was." Morooka said.

"Well, Victor and I were just telling our friends the good news." Yuri said.

"Good News?" Morooka questioned.

"Yuri and I are going to be parents and to twins no less." Victor said.

Morooka as well as the others were shocked that Victor and Yuri were going to be parents to twins.

"Please understand, Mr. Morooka that Victor and I are only sharing this information with those we trust for now. We really don't want the press to know right now considering that it's a high risk pregnancy." Yuri said.

"I don't want Yuri to be stressed because of the press." Victor said.

"You do realize that eventually the press find out." Morooka stated.

"We know but we feel like making the announcement on our wedding anniversary." Yuri said.

"Which I believe will be coming up soon since we were married close to Christmas." Victor said.

"You and Yuri got married on Christmas Eve right before your bithday, Victor." Christophe said.

Victor just smiled.

Yuri laughed and said, "You could say that this is Victor's wedding anniversary gift, Christmas gift and Birthday gift all rolled into one; however, I'm happy with Victor and I know that he'll be a great father to the twins weither the twins will be both girls, both boys or even a boy and a girl. Our main concern is what the press will report because we want the facts to be right."

Everyone understood that because Victor Nikiforov was a famous 5 time gold medal champion for Russia; who married a Japanese female journalist who won an award for the articles that she wrote on the Grand Prix and was honest about it.

"Okay. I also understand that you and Victor were going to something together but since the miracles that have come into your lives prevents that...what do you plan to do?" Morooka said.

Victor handed a copy of what the triplets had recorded for them.

"What's this?" Morooka asked curiously.

"Victor and I had come up with something in case this happened and I'm glad that we did." Yuri said.

"Oh?" Morooka said.

"You'll have to watch it." Victor said.

"Okay." Morooka said.

So Morooka congradulated Victor and Yuri on their parenthood and took the disk.

"Morooka?" Yuri said.

"Yes, Mrs. Nikiforov?" Morooka asked.

"You wouldn't mind playing it on our wedding anniversary; would you?" Yuri said.

"Not all, Mrs. Nikiforov." Morooka said.

Everyone was still in shock just a little from where Yuri and Victor just announced that they were going to be parents. It was time for everyone to head back to their hotels to get a goodnight's rest for the next day at the Grand Prix. However, Victor was making sure that his wife was comfortable before they went to bed.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Making sure you're comfortable." Victor said.

"Thanks, Victor but you don't have to." Yuri said.

"I want to, Yuri."

"Am I to understand that my husband, the great Victor Nikiforov is worried fo me."

Victor smiled then nodded.

"Then my prince, come and lay with me and we shall sleep until morning."

"Is there anything that my hime wishes before we sleep?"

Yuri just smiled at Victor and said, "I just wish to have a peaceful sleep with my husband and enjoy his company tonight."

So Victor complied with what Yuri said and crawled into bed with her wrapping his arms around her waist then the fell asleep. Yuri smiled at her husband and scooted close to him falling asleep beside him.

~Back in Hasetsu~

Everyone was at Akatsuki Yutopia Hot Springs Inn watching the Grand Prix since they knew that it was going to be Victor's and Yuri's wedding anniversary soon. The Katsukis' left the TV on the channel of the skating competion in order to watch it.

 _~TV~_

 _Morooka: "Yesterday was a pretty good day at the Grand Prix."_

 _Anounncer: "I'll say because Victor Nikiforov was very happy yesterday with his wife but I can't help but wonder what Mrs. Nikiforov said to her husband for him to be that happy."_

 _Morooka: "All I know is they have a big announcement that the intend to share on their wedding anniversary with the whole world."_

 _Announcer: "Then I guess we'll have to wait; but I understand that Victor and his wife have something for us to play on their wedding anniversary?"_

 _Morooka: "Yes, they do and hopefully everything goes well for them both while celebrating their first wedding anniversary."_

Everyone was wondering what Yuri could've said to Victor as they watched the replay of the Cup of China competion that was yesterday.

Mari saw Yuri with Victor in the kiss and greet; and watched as Yuri had leaned down and whispered something to Victor in his ear. She watched as Victor looked shocked for a few minutes then she saw Victor mouthing something Yuri and Yuri just shook her head. She watched as Victor spun her little sister around with both of them wearing a smile on their faces then Victor had kissed her on live tv.

"I wonder what Yuri said to Victor?" Mandy questioned.

"Who knows?" Mari said.

Just then one of the editors from the fashion department of the Hasetsu Press walked in and sat down.

"What's up, Matt?" Mandy asked.

"Clara decided to go to the Grand Prix to do an article on the skater's outfits." Matt answered.

"So she's still in denale that Yuri married Victor Nikiforov?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Then I guess she'll be in shock." Mari stated.

"Why's that?" Matt asked looking at Mari and Mandy.

"Because this year at the Grand Prix will be Victor's and Yuri's first wedding anniversary." Mari said.

"Your kidding?" Matt said.

"No, she's not kidding because Yuri is her kid sister and Victor Nikiforov is her brother-in-law." Mandy said.

Matt's eyes went wide with shock at this peice of information.

"I think I'll give my sister a call." Mari said.

~Back with Yuri and Victor~

Victor and Yuri were waking up when they heard Yuri's cellphone go off.

"Yuri, who would be calling you?" Victor asked curiously.

Yuri turned to see who was calling her phone and her sister's name appeared on the caller id. She turned to Victor and said, "It's Mari."

"I suppose she's calling about what happened during the kiss and greet." Victor stated.

"Well, it was on live TV; however, if she asks do you want me to tell her?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes, after all we actually make the announcement on wedding anniversary; so why not go ahead tell your family, hime." Victor said.

"Okay." Yuri said smiling.

Victor rolled over look at the clock to see the time and said, "I think your sister forgot about the time difference because it's 4:30am."

"She probably did but I guess we can go out early enjoy our time together as long as we make it to the rink on time." Yuri said.

Victor jumped out of bed and went to get ready because he really wanted to spend time with Yuri since he hardly got to when they first got here. Yuri giggled at Victor's reaction then she grabbed her phone and answered it.

 _~Yuri's and Mari's Cellphone Coversation (_ _ **Yuri**_ _, Mari)~_

 _ **"Hello, Mari."**_

 _"Hello, Yuri."_

 _ **"You know that it's 4:30 in morning, right?"**_

 _"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you what did you say to Victor?"_

 _ **"I merely told Victor that we were going to be parents to twins."**_

 _Mari was silent on the other side for a few minutes and then said, "YURI, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

 _ **"Yes, I am serious."**_

 _"Okay but do you still have your laptop?"_

 _ **"Yes, why?"**_

 _"So you can send me pictures of you as you progress thru the pregnancy."_

 _ **"Okay,but right now I'm almost at four weeks."**_

 _"Is it okay to tell mom and dad as well as the other?"_

 _ **"Sure because we'll be making the actual announcement on our wedding anniversary as long as the twins don't decide to come early."**_

 _"Okay. You and Victor take care of yourselves."_

 _ **"We will, sis."**_

 _"Okay, bye. Before I forget, Clara is there for the fashion.."_

 _ **"Bye. Okay."**_

 _~End of Phone Conversation~_

After __Yuri got off her cell; she immedately started getting dressed. She had decided to dress in a beautiful light pink tank and a pair light pink workout pants paired with white tennis shoes. When Victor came out of the bathroom dressed in warm-up suit and ready to spend sometime with Yuri. When Victor entered the room; he was stunned at how beautiful Yuri looked in her light pink outfit which he assumed to be her warm-up suit for when she skated before she would travel to write her articles on the Grand Prix. Yuri turned to see Victor in his red and white warm-up suit and saw how handsome he looked in it.

"Well, shall we get going." Victor said.

"Of course, darling." Yuri said.

So Victor and Yuri decided to leave their hotel room and decided to go for a morning jog together. So they went jogging and enjoying the fresh morning air together.

"Yuri, are okay?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not going to over do it for their sake." Yuri said placing a hand on her stomache.

"Right, so we'll walk and not over do it on the jogging." Victor said.

Yuri just smiled at Victor and they began walking as well as talking with each other. They talked about what they planned to do once the twins were born as well as if they were going to remain living in Russia or not.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Hmm." Victor said.

"What do you think about Alyona Mieko Nikiforov and Kameko Anya Nikiforov the the twins are both girls?" Yuri asked.

"That sounds nice if the twins are both girls, but what if the twins are both boys?" Victor answered curiously.

"Hmm...how about Dmitri Rei Nikiforov and Taro Vaughn Nikiforov if the twins are both boys." Yuri said.

"And if the twins are a girl and a boy; I like Kameko Anya Nikiforov for the girl and I like Dmitri Rei Nikiforov for the boy." Victor said.

"So do I but we might end up changing the names regardless of the gender of the twins." Yuri said.

"That's true, my love." Victor said.

"Although there is always a chance that they could come early and then we will be in a pickle if you'll excuse the expression." Yuri said.

Victor laughed as enjoyed this time with Yuri even if it was early in the morning; then they decided to grab a cup of coffe or tea at least while they continued their morning stroll thru the streets and every now and then they would stop to do a little bit of window shopping since the stores weren't even open yet. They were just looking at some of the baby stores for while then they headed for the rink; so Victor could get ready for the day.

~Several Months have passed (It's now Christmas Eve and still at Grand Prix)~

Yuri was now at thirty-three weeks and her and Victor were now at the OBYGN office in Spain to see the genders of the twins as well as to figure why Yuri was in pain a little bit; before he had to make an appearance at the rink. Victor was nervous for Yuri even thou this was the last cup of the season; he couldn't really help but worry that the twins might come early.

The doctor came in after Yuri had her ultrasound and the doctor was worried.

Yuri and Victor both saw the doctor's worried look on his face the Victor asked, "Doctor, what is the matter?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, I'm not sure how to say this but your twins are a boy and a girl; however, they are in destress that Mrs. Nikiforov will have to have them right now." The doctor said to them.

Both Victor and Yuri were shocked to hear this; but they figured that it would be alright to have them early if their lives were in danger. So they agreed with the doctor to go ahead and have the twins; luckily, Victor had decided to bring an over night bag just in case. Yuri was immedately rushed to Primrose Ivory Hospital and Victor went with her because he wasn't leaving her side. Victor decided to call well text Yurio to tell him what was happening and may be get word to Morooka for him to go ahead and play the video when it was to be his turn on the rink.

~Back at the Rink~

"Where's Victor?" Yakov said.

"Chill out, Yakov. Victor is probably with Yuri because they were to find out the genders today." Mila said.

Yurio showed up and asked, "Where's the married idoits?!"

"Victor said that Yuri's appointment wouldn't take long." Mila said.

Suddenly, Yurio's phone went off and he noticed it was a text from Victor that said, 'Emergency' so Yurio called Victor.

 _~Yurio's and Victor's Cellphone Conversation (_ _ **Victor,**_ _Yurio)~_

 _"Victor, where are you?"_

 _ **"We are at Primrose Ivory Hospital . Yuri going to have the twins right now at 33 weeks which is early. The twins are in trouble."**_

 _"ARE YOU SERIOUS, VICTOR?!"_

 _ **"Yes and I probably won't make it back."**_

 _"It's better that you stay with her then because she'll need you."_

Mila, Yakov, and Lilia were hearing Yurio's conversation with whoever he was on the phone with.

 _ **"Thanks, Yurio. Will you do me a favor thou?"**_

 _"Yeah, what is it?"_

 _ **"Tell Morooka that something has come up and that he should go a head and play the video."**_

 _"Yeah, I'll tell him."_

 _ **"Thanks again, Yurio."**_

 _"You're Welcome. I hope everything goes okay."_

 _ **"I do too."**_

 _"Bye."_

 _ **"Bye."**_

 _~End of Phone Conversation~_

"Yurio, who was that?" Lilia asked curiously.

"It was Victor." Yurio answered.

"Did Victor say he was coming?" Mila asked.

"No, he can't come." Yurio said.

"Why?" Yakov asked.

"Because the twins are coming early." Yurio said.

"WHAT?!" Yakov and the others shouted.

"Victor called me and told me that Yuri was going to have the twins early because something was wrong." Yurio said.

"What hospital are they at?" Mila asked.

"Primrose Ivory Hospital." Yurio stated.

Suddenly, Christophe and Phichit walked and asked where Victor and his wife were; Yurio had to go and find Morooka.

"Victor and Yuri are at the Primrose Ivory Hospital because Yuri is having the twins early." Mila said to Christophe and Phichit.

"Well let's do our best for Victor and Yuri." Phichit said.

"I agree." Christophe said, "Plus I'll go and tell the others what is going on."

"Okay." Mila said.

Yurio finally managed to find Morooka and told Morooka what was going on as well as what Victor said. Morooka looked at Yurio and nodded that he would play the video since Victor and his wife were at the Primrose Ivory Hospital becoming first time parents.

~Back at the AKatsuki Yutopia Hot Springs Inn~

Everyone including the guests were sitting down and watching the Grand Prix competion. They were waiting to see what was going to happen. Mari and Minako had decided to leave early that morning in order to surprise Victor and Yuri in Spain.

 _~TV : Announcers at the Grand Prix/ video~_

 _Morooka: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that Victor Nikiforov was suppose to be skating next but he is at the Primrose Ivory Hospital here in Spain with his wife, who is having to go ahead and give birth to their son and daughter. I've been asked by Victor to play this video when his turn was up and so here we go."_

 _Announcer: "Also, Congrads, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov on your first wedding annversary as well as the the birth of your son and daughter."_

Mari, Hiroko and Toshiya were shocked to learn that Yuri was having the twins early due to complacations. They hoped and prayed that Yuri and Victor as well as the twins would be okay.

~Back at the Primrose Ivory Hospital~

Victor was with Yuri as she was delivering the twins by c-section in order for them to be born. He held her hand thru the whole process and watched has the doctor got his son and daughter out. To his relief, they were both crying as the nurses was cleaning them off.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"They're beautiful, Yuri." Victor said.

One of the nurses handed both babies to Victor; so he could hold them for the first time in his arms.

Yuri looked up and saw Victor holding the twins and asked the nurse if she would be willing to a picture of Victor with their son and daughter. The nurse agreed to do it for Yuri.

After a while, Yuri was taken to a beautiful room at the hospital and Victor was there waiting for her as well as the twins and she could was smile; however, as the four of them were together; a nurse decided to take a picture of the new Nikiforov family. Which the nurse, found amazing because she had caught a beautiful picture of the family.

"Um...Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, do you mind if we put a picture up of the four of you?" The nurse asked.

Victor looked at Yuri to see if it was okay. Yuri just nodded to let Victor know that it was okay.

"My wife and I agree to it." Victor said.

The nurse took another picture of the family and decided that she would give the first photo that she took to the new family to give them as a gift. The nurse left the Nikiforovs in the room to go fix her surprise for the new parents.

Victor decided to turn on th tv to see how the Grand Prix was going since he had decided to stay with Yuri to help her if she needed it.

 _~On the TV / Watching the Grand Prix~_

 _Morooka: "Everyone is enjoying the video of Victor and his wife."_

 _Announcer: " They are actually amazed at well Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov complament each other. It's amazing how talented Mrs. Nikiforov is along side her husband."_

 _Morooka: "Ain't that the truth. It's almost like that Victor and Yuri were meant for each other which could explain why they were married last year at the Grand Prix surprising the skating world. Now they shocked the world again by expecting twins which Mrs. Nikiforov has delivered at Primrose Ivory Hospital and we hope that the mother and babies are well."_

 _Announcer: "Victor Nikiforov, is a very proud papa right now. That we hope to see him soon back out on the ice. People are actually shocked by the video of Victor and his wife; plus they were surprised that his wife is completely awsome on the ice as well as her writing._

 _Morooka: "I know. It's hard to believe that the articles that Mrs. Nikiforov wrote were actually the cause of him and her coming together in a way. I believe Victor had said that it was 'Love at first read' was when he fell in love with his wife."_

 _Announcer: "Yeah, it's even amazing that his wife had been a fan of his for years and that's what I call 'True Love' in one in the strangest ways; but Victor and his wife have surprised everyone with this video."_

 _Morooka: "That's true. They are wonderful together on and off the ice. Who knows maybe they'll probably perform as a family once the twins are older in the near future."_

 _Announcer: "That would be wonderful to see."_

 _The commatary was still going on._

 _~TV still on~_

Victor was amazed that him and Yuri were getting reviews and comments over the video that the triplets had made.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Yes, Yuri." Victor said facing her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"You just seem like you would like to be at the rink."

"I would love to be there at the rink, Yuri but I believe that I should be here with you and the children."

"You know, Victor, you always say that I surprise you. Well now, you are surprising me."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I guess I'm use to the Victor that would let nothing stand in his way and now you've become someone I love even more regardless of us being hounded by the press now that the twins are born."

Victor smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead while the twins were resting peacefully in their little bed on wheels.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the room.

"Come in." Victor said.

The door opened to reveal Mari and Minako.

"Sis? Minako?" Yuri said in shock.

Victor was shocked to see Yuri's sister as well along with Minako.

"Hey, Yuri; we decided to come and visit you and Victor only to find out that you were in the hospital." Minako said.

"Are you okay, sis?" Mari asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had twins which was a boy and a girl. They are sleeping peacefully in their little bassinets for now until they need to be fed again." Yuri said.

Mari and Minako were shocked that Yuri had had the twins so suddenly.

"Basically, what happened; Yuri and I were just coming to find out the gender of the twins when the doctor told us that the twins were in trouble. Which meant that Yuri was going to have the twins three weeks early from their due date." Victor said.

"So what are their names?" Mari asked.

"The girl's name is Amethyst Mieko Nikiforov and the boy's name is Dmitri Jayden Nikiforov." Yuri answered.

"Those are wonderful names." Minako said.

"The girl's first name is Amethyst which is a gem while her middle name is Mieko which is Japanese. The boy's first name is Dmitri which is Russian while his middle name is Jayden which is a gem." Victor said.

So Victor and Yuri were talking with Mari and Minako then the twins woke up crying. Both Victor and Yuri knew what that meant; the twins were probably hungery as well as needing a diaper change. Mari and Minako watched as Victor and Yuri started their routine with the twins; they also watched as Yuri bottle feed one of the twins while Victor was changing one of the twins' diaper. They were amazed at how quickly Victor and Yuri were adjusting to being parents.

Several hours had passed and there was a knock on the door again.

"Come in." Yuri said this time.

The door to the room opened and there Yurio, Mila, Christophe, Phichit and Altin; each of them were carrying a bouquet of roses. Yurio had a bouquet of blue roses, Mila had a bouquet of pink roses, Phichit had a bouquet of red roses and Altin had a bouquet of white roses. Yuri was shocked that her and Victor were recieving four bouquets of roses which each bouquet was a different color.

Yurio saw their reaction and said, "There will be more because the Grand Prix Officials are sending more to congradulate the both of you."

Victor was surprised to hear that.

"Do you two know if you'll be living in Russia or in Japan?" Mila asked curiously.

"We're not exactly sure at the moment." Yuri said.

Mari and Minako were puttin the roses in a big vase for Yuri and Victor; but they were shocked to hear that more was coming.

"We might live in Russia for a while and then move to Japan; but as Yuri said, we are not exactly sure at the moment." Victor said.

Yuri smiled at Victor and Victor returned her smile because they knew that they were not exactly sure for moment. However, they knew that this was going to be the last week of the Grand Prix and Victor was deciding on wheither, he would go ahead and retire or not; however, Yuri wasn't really sure about Victor retiring right now but it was his decision and whatever he chose that she would be okay with it.

Victor looked at Yuri for a moment with the twins; he couldn't help but think second guess on what they had orginally planned to do when the twins were born. Because he was thinking of the stress that it would cause Yuri and the kids traveling constantly especially when the kids started school.

"Yuri?" Victor said sudddenly.

"Yes, Victor?" Yuri said.

"Would you mind if I went ahead and decided to retire from ice skating, Yuri?"

Everyone was shocked to hear what Victor was saying.

"Not all, but are you sure, Victor?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Yuri because it would be complete stress on the kids when they got older and into school." Victor said.

"Okay, how about this Victor; you do one more season of skating competetions and the twins and I will travel with you. Then if you still want to retire then you can do it." Yuri said.

Victor started thinking about what Yuri was saying and then said, " Okay, Yuri. So how about I retire from ice skating when the twins turn two years-old."

Yuri thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, when the twins turn two; you can retire, Victor."

Victor smiled when Yuri agreed with him for him to retire when the twins turn two. Yuri returned Victor's smile.

Meanwhile, everyone was in shock that Victor Nikiforov will decide to retire when his and Yuri's children turn two.

"Yuri, why are you going to let Victor retire when the twins turn two?" Mari asked curiously.

"Well sis, let's just say that it will give us time as a family wheither we are in Russia durning the off season or weither we are traveling due to the Grand Prix; it means to support him no matter what." Yuri said.e

Yuri and Victor continued talking with everyone as well as those that had arrived. Yuri and Victor were also recieving gifts for the babies that they were nearly overwhelmed. By the time, everyone left after seeing Victor, Yuri, Amethyst and Dmitri; the hospital room was covered with baby clothes, two diaper bags, some baby toys and flowers along with two baby carrier carseats. Victor and Yuri wondered how they were going to return home to Russia with all of this; plus Yuri wondered how all of this was going to fit in their apartment in Russia. Yuri noticed that Victor was on the phone and wondering what he was doing at the moment; but then the twins let out a hungry cry so Yuri began to feed one of them while her sister, Mari fed the other one while Minako was ogranizing part of Amethyst's baby clothes, diapers and few other things in her pink diaperbag and then did the same thing with Dmitri's baby things as well.

"When will you be released, Yuri?" Mari asked curiously.

"Probably later today." Yuri said.

"Do you and Victor mind if we come with you to help you two with everything?" Minako asked.

"I'm sure that would be okay with Victor." Yuri said.

Just then Victor hung up on his phone and he was shocked about something.

"Victor, what is it?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Yuri, that was the landlord from our apartment complex." Victor said.

"What did she want, Victor?"

"She wanted to tell me that she asked her brother if he could help us find a beautiful house."

Yuri was shocked by this and said, "So what did she say?"

"She said that her brother found us a house that would fit us since we might want some privacy." Victor said.

"Really?" Yuri said.

"Yes and it's styled like a mansion." Victor said.

Yuri's eyes went wide with shock at hearing that. Mari and Minako were surprised to hear it as well.

Finally, the doctor came in and told Victor and Yuri that Yuri would be able go home tomorrow as more gifts were coming in to congradulate them of the birth of the twins.

"Geez, this is a lot." Minako said as she started going thru the new gifts.

"Most of these gifts are from our friends as well as Victor's fans." Yuri said burping Amethyst.

"How many fans does Victor have?" Mari questioned burping Dmitri.

"To be honest, it is hard to keep track of them." Victor said suddenly.

Yuri was wanting to help with everything, but Victor wanted Yuri to rest because he had a feeling that she was still exausted and trying to fight it off. Victor took Amethyst and laid her down to sleep and did the same thing with Dmitri as he took him from Mari.

Mari watched as Victor was taking care of the twins and then started taking care of Yuri to make sure she comfortable in order to get some sleep. She also saw Yuri smile at Victor and then they shared a kiss.

~The Next Day~

Yuri was up walking around while Victor was sleeping just a little. She quietly got the twins ready because she was letting Victor catch up on his sleep since he had done that for her. Yuri was amazed at how the twins fovered both of them in some ways. Amethyst had her father's silver blonde hair and had her mother's beautiful brown eyes; Dmitri had his mother's raven black hair and his father's beautiful blue eyes. However, Yuri couldn't help wonder who would take after her and who would take after Victor; but she knew that whatever Amethyst and Dmitri decided as they got older; her and Victor would stand by them no matter what. Although, it did concern Yuri about when the twins started school because she would wonder if the kids would just become their because their father, Victor Nikiforov was the famous Russian ice skater.

At that moment, Victor woke up and saw that Yuri stressing over something and said, "Yuri, what's the matter?"

Yuri looked at Victor and replied, "Victor, I know that it is a long way off; but I keep wondering about when the twins go to school."

"What about it?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well I'm scared that the kids will try to take advantage of them considering that their father was a five time gold medalist champion for Russia in the ice skating world." Yuri answered.

Victor sensed that Yuri was stressing herself out over this and said, "Well their mother is famous as well because she married the five time gold medalist. Speaking of which, Mandy called and said that if it was okay with you; she would like to make a few copies of the articles that you wrote along with the interview that you did with me when we began to start dating." Victor said.

"Okay but why?" Yuri asked curiously.

"She didn't say but she said that she would bring it when she decided to visit us in Russia." Victor said.

Yuri just blinked in confusion now because her former boss wanted visit her, Victor and the twins in Russia.

Victor noticed that Yuri was now starting to calm down just a little. Then the doctor walked in the room with the release form to release Yuri and the twins from the hospital. Mari and Minako were waiting outside in a car that had been bought for Victor, Yuri and the twins so the family could drive home to Russia since there were a lot of gifts that couldn't be put on the plane.

When Victor and Yuri with the twins came outside; Mari and Minako started loading up the car with all their stuff. Yuri was actually in shock to see the car and looked at Victor curiously.

Victor sighed and said, "The car was a gift from Yakov."

Yuri was shocked.

"Yakov said that he figured that that the twins had enough baby clothes; but he said that we needed a vechicle to take the twins to appointments as well as taking them to other things when they got older." Victor said.

Yuri was speechless.

"It's probably be a long drive to Russia from Spain so we better get started." Minako said suddenly.

Both Victor and Yuri looked at Minako and nodded in agreement.

"Also Minako and I will be driving you two and the twins home to Russia." Mari said.

Victor and Yuri were about to argue but Mari stopped them and told them to just get into the car with the twins. So they all began their journey back home to Russia. Mary and Minako up front and Victor and Yuri in the back with the twins; while the gifts were in the trunk of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 _Last Time:_

 _Victor and Yuri were about to argue but Mari stopped them and told them to just get into the car with the twins. So they all began their journey back home to Russia. Mari and Minako were up front and Victor and Yuri were in the back wiith the twins; while the gifts were in the trunk of the car._

Victor and Yuri were sitting in the back with their son and daughter sleeping peacefully. Yuri wondered if it was really okay for Victor to actually to retire when the twins turned two because he loved skating so much.

Victor noticed that Yuri was in deep thought and said, "Yuri, no matter what we will be together as a family; so don't worry."

Yuri looked at Victor and smiled as if understanding what Victor was saying. Then she said, "Victor, I'm just may be over reacting a little because the twins will be in the lime light and I guess my parental instenicts are kind of starting to kick in."

"I know, I feel the same way, Yuri." Victor said smiling.

Mari and Minako were hearing their conversation and wondered what the new parents were planning on doing.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Yes, Vitya?" Yuri replied.

"I've been thinking and I want to know how you would feel if we lived in Russia for this remaining year and then move to Japan to stay?" Victor asked.

"Are you sure that you are okay with that, Victor?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Da, because it seems that Japan seems more of a home to me now than Russia does in a way." Victor said.

"Okay." Yuri said.

Victor and Yuri kept talking until they fell asleep because in a way; they were both tired not only from Yuri suddenly to have the twins but also from what happened after the twins were born. Which you have to admit that the new parents weren't exactly expecting all the congradulations from every ice skater as well as the Grand Prix officials along with the media trying their best to get an interview with the new parents when they really needed their rest and all.

Mari and Minako smiled at the new parents asleep with their little ones. They knew that Yuri and Victor were seriously tired with everything that had happened that day.

~A Year has passed~

Yuri and Victor were busy getting everything ready for the twins first birthday while they were still in Hasetsu, Kyushu since Paris, France hosting the start of the Grand Prix this year. Yuri and Victor decided that the twins would have their first birthday at Ice Castle because Yuri and Victor decided to do something special for the twins birthday every year which was a special skating routine that they would do for them on their birthday every year.

Finally, everything was ready and everyone that came were already there in order to celebrate their birthday. Axel decided to record Victor's and Yuri's skating routine that they would do every year for the twins since they would be turning two next year which meant that that would be Victor's last skate in the Grand Prix as well as the World Finals or so they thought because the couple were still deciding on the choice when Victor would decide to retire from skating.

However, Yuri and Victor enjoyed it while it lasted because they were able to take pictures of the twins with them wherever in the world they were for the Grand Prix as well as the World Finals.

"Victor?"

Victor turned to see Yurio and said, "What is it, Yurio?"

"Aren't you and Yuri a little bit worried when Dmitri and Amethyst get older?" Yurio asked.

"We are because we aren't sure how they'll react when they learn of our love story if you will." Victor said.

Then Yuri spoke, "They'll have their Uncle Yurio, Uncle Christophe and Uncle Phichit to help them if they decide to become professional skaters."

Yurio, Christophe and Phichit were shocked to hear that they would be considered uncles to Dmitri and Amethyst.

"WHAT?!" Yurio, Christophe, and Phichit shouted in unison.

"Well, Yurio and Christoph as well as Phichit are like brothers to Victor." Yuri stated to Mari who was looking at Yuri with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yuri is right in a way because where I have been friends with them; they feel like brothers to me." Victor stated.

Yurio was speechless as well as the others didn't know that Victor had held them in that high regard like family.

"When you think about it, Yakov is like a father to you, Victor." Yuri said.

"True. However, I'm not sure how he would react to be called grandpa by Dmitri and Amethyst." Victor said.

"Well there is only one way to find out."

"What's that, Yuri?"

"Well, when Dmitri and Amethyst start talking why not have them say Grandpa Yakov."

Victor smiled at his wife.

The others, however, weren't exactly sure if Yakov would like that or not.

Yuri walked off to the kitchen of their house that they had been living in since they moved back to Japan when Amethyst and Dmitri were 8 months old from Russia.

Yuri was in the kitchen getting Amethyst's and Dmitri's cake that she had made which was in the shape of a gold medal with a number one on it. Victor was handling the twins while Yuri was in the kitchen and everyone else was helping set up the party with the decorations. Then it was time to sing happy birthday to Amethyst and Dmitri and eat ice cream as well as cake. Amethyst and Dmitri both recieved about twenty presents each; which meant a lot of toys between the two.

After the party, Victor and Yuri went to their bedroom as well as the twins' bedroom and started packing their things along with the twins' things in order to get ready for the next Grand Prix Event and like always Victor and Yuri will end up taking pictures with the twins around the world with the Grand Prix.

Yurio decided that he wanted to try holding the twins; so Mari handed them both to him and started laughing when Amethyst started pulling his hair along with Dmitri. Mari couldn't help but continue to laugh as she watched as Yurio was arguing with the twins about pulling his hair. Christophe and Phichit started laugh as well because they found it so funny to see two one year-olds playing with the Russian tiger then his boyfriend, Otabek Altin tried to help him but the twins started to attack him as well.

Everyone started laughing at it because of the way the way the twins were playing with Yurio and Otabek.

Yuri and Victor returned to the living room to find that the twins were playing with Yurio and Otabek; well they were actually pulling Yurio's hair as well as Otabek's hair.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Yuri said to Victor quietly.

"True, but I think Yurio is actually enjoying playing with the twins now that they're a little bit older." Victor said to Yuri quietly.

"Only three more years to go and then you retire from the ice skating sport." Yuri said quietly to Victor.

"I know." Victor answered quietly to Yuri.

With everything packed, Yuri took Amethyst and Dmitri from Yurio and Otabek; then started walking out of the house to put the twins into their car seats.

Soon Victor walked out with Yurio and Otabek following him to the van that Yakov had bought them and Mari was in the driver seat once again in order to take them to the airport,

"Victor, how much time do we have to make it to the airport?" Yuri asked.

Victor looked at his watch that Yuri had bought him and answered, "About 2 hours because our plane leaves at 5:00pm. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Yuri said.

"Do I want to know?" Victor asked.

"Well, I think that we are going to be hounded by the press before we make the flight." Yuri said.

"Well, darling is that anything new?" Victor asked.

"No, not really but I do worry for the twins." Yuri said.

"Yuri, we will manage everything because I hate to say that we are still the hot topic of the year." Victor said.

"I wonder if the press will ever let us have a break." Yuri said.

"I doubt it, love unless you want to turn the attention of the press over to Yurio and Otabek?" Victor questioned.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE, YOU LOVE SICK BASTARD!" Yurio shouted.

"When you think about it, Yurio; it would be nice to let Victor and Yuri along with the twins have a break from being on the news." Otabek said.

"I'll think about it." Yurio said.

Victor and Yuri smiled at each other because they realized that a lot of things were going to be changing in their lives.

"Yuri?"

"Hmm."

"What do you think if I decided to retire after today, Yuri?"

Yuri looked at Victor in surprise and said, "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Victor nodded.

"And Just how do you plan to do it?" Yuri asked curiously.

Victor smiled at Yuri and said, "We are going to go out with a bang."

Yurio and Otabek were quietly listening to Yuri and Victor; they were stunned that Victor was going to retire today but they wondered what he meant by 'going out with a bang' all of a sudden.

"You do realize that the press will have a field day with this, right?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes, but we will be performing as a family." Victor said.

Yuri's eyes went wide with shocked.

Finally, Yurio shouted, "VICTOR, ARE YOU A STUPID IDIOT?!"

"I don't think Victor has finished, Yurio." Otabek said.

Victor looked at Yuri and said, "Yuri, I figured that we would skate as a family now and then return to the ice on the twins' fifteenth birthday and skate as a family once again."

Yuri was speechless at first then asked curiously, "How exactly are you planning to do this?"

Even Yurio and Otabek were wondering this as well.

"Practice." Victor said.

"You do realize that Amyethst and Dmitri are just a year old right now?" Yuri questioned.

"I know and that's why we are going to pratice with them because didn't you say that skating is like dancing on the ice." Victor said.

Yuri sighed and said, "Okay, but if they don't want to do this when they get older then we have to be supportive of whatever they chose. "

"Okay, love." Victor said

"So what are exactly are you suggesting, Victor." Yuri questioned.

"A repeat of Paris,France. Only it's at an airport instead of a hotel." Victor stated.

Both Yurio and Otabek were slacked jaw shocked by what Victor was planning to do while trying to make it to their plane for Tokyo.

"Mom-ma? Pa-pa? Dance?" Dmitri said.

Victor, Yuri, Otabek and Yurio were surprised by what Dmitri said.

"We might dance, but would you and Amyethst like to join Moma and me dancing thru the airport to catch the plane?" Victor asked the twins.

Both the twins nodded.

"Why?" Yuri asked the twins curiously.

"Because we family." Amyethst said.

"And family stick together." Dimtri said.

Both Victor's and Yuri's eyes went wide with shock as did Yurio's and Otabek's.

After a few minutes, Yurio said, "The brats may be a year-old but they are pretty smart."

Otabek laughed and said, "Of course, look who they have for parents."

~Arriving at the airport~

Mari pulled up in front of the door of the airport and Victor and family got out of the van after Yurio and Otabek. As soon as Victor and Yuri along with the twins got out of the van; reporters started gathering around them.

"Oh no! Here they go." Yurio whispered to Otabek.

Victor, Yuri and the twins smiled. Victor picked up Amyethst while Yuri picked up Dmitri and began dancing.

Mari and Minako couldn't believe what Victor, Yuri and the twins were doing.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A REPEAT OF PARIS, FRANCE ONLY THIS TIME THEY'RE DOING IT AS A FAMILY!" One of the reporters screamed.

People were stunned to see the Nikiforovs dancing thru the airport while Yurio and Otabek followed behind them.

"OH MY GOSH! THE NIKIFOROVS ARE SO AMAZING!" A woman shouted from the crowd of people watching them dance.

"THEY ARE AN AMAZING FAMILY!" A man shouted.

People were taking videos as well as pictures of Victor and his family thru the airport.

"ISN'T THAT YURIO, THE RUSSIAN TIGER AND OTABEK WITH THEM AS WELL?!" A girl shouted.

As Victor, Yuri and the twins danced their way to the boarding gate while Yurio and Otabek were shocked at how well the family performed together; that they had even stopped to sign autographs before continuing dancing. Then they all got onto the plane and went to their seats which were in coach instead of first class.

"How was that, Yuri?" Victor asked her curiously.

"It was very unique and I think the twins enjoyed it." Yuri said.

"At least we got to our seats." Yurio said, "If you want Otabek and I will try to draw the reporters towards us; so the four of you can get to your hotel."

Otabek just nodded.

Victor and Yuri were surprised to say the least considering that Yurio had been against it at first. Otabek was even surprised that Yurio had suddenly changed his mind about being in front of the press; so Victor and family could get away to the hotel.

Everyone settled down and tried to get to some rest during the flight for a while. When they finally reached their destanation and started disembarking from the plane; once again they were bombarded by the press as well as fans.

"Here we go again." Victor said.

"Apparently, our family is a hot topic." Yuri said.

Yurio and Otabek didn't say anything because what Yuri had said was really true since Yuri and Victor have taken the world by storm.

Then a few reporters as well as some fans were asking Yurio and Otabek questions like if they were a couple and would they end up getting married as well. Yurio and Otabek didn't know how to exactly answer some of these questions; however, they tried to answer them the best that they can.

Victor and Yuri was relieve that they were out of the lime light for a while since the twins were tired from the flight even though they had flown before but now that the twins were a little older, they were tired from jetlag like their father sometimes; but she really couldn't blame them in the way because they really loved their so much and she did as well.

Once they made it out of they airport, they decided to head to the hotel that they would be staying at. The hotel that they were staying in was the same hotel that Yuri and Victor had danced out of when they first dated; everyone at the hotel remembered Yuri and Victor.

"Welcome back; Mr. Nikiforov and family." The hotel assistant manger said.

"Thank you." Victor said.

"We have the royal suite ready for you and your family, Mr. Nikiforov." The hotel manger said.

"Thank you." Victor said.

So the manger had a bell hop take the Nikiforovs' things to their room immedately since they were tired from their flight. Yuri decided to lay the twins down on the king size bed and Victor tipped the bell hop then the bell hop left the room.

"Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"We might as well get rest because it's going to be a long day for the four of us tomorrow."

"You're right, Yuri."

Both Victor and Yuri cilmbed into the king size bed with one on each side so the twins wouldn't roll off the bed. The Nikiforov Family was sound asleep resting for the event coming up.

~Meanwhile~

The rink that was being used for the Grand Prix Event in Paris, France known as the City of love. The competiors were there training for their routines; there were two skaters were wondering if Victor and his family would be coming to the event.

"So is Victor and family coming to the rink?" Christophe asked.

"They're here but they're not at the rink." Mila said.

"What do you mean, Mila?" Sara asked.

"Yurio, told me that when they were leaving Hasetsu; Victor and family started dancing thru the airport as well as when they landed here in Paris." Mila said.

"You're kidding." Michele said.

"Nope." Mila said.

"So what are they going to do?" Phichit asked curiously.

"I don't know but they may skate as a family at the beginning of the event. It's really anyone's guess really." Mila said.

Finally, Yurio and Otabek arrived at the rink to practice.

"Hey where is the happy family?" Mila asked.

"They're at their hotel resting." Yurio said.

"What's with you, Yurio?" Phichit asked.

"Victor plans to retire early from skating." Yurio stated.

Everyone gasped in shock to hear this.

"Why?" Christophe asked curiously.

"To raise the twins." Yurio stated.

"Yuri has been trying to change his mind about retiring early. However, Victor is starting to think responsibly since he's a father." Otabek said.

"I thought Victor was going to retire when the twins were two?" Mila questioned.

"Did you know that Yuri quit being a journalist so she could travel with Victor." Yurio stated.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" The others questioned.

"It was before the twins were concieved." Otabek stated.

"In other words, Yuri was wanting to stay by Victor. However, Yuri isn't sure what to do now because Victor wants to go ahead and retire regardless." Yurio stated.

"Victor may be thinking that it's not good to travel so much with the twins." Phichit stated.

"That could be true." Christophe said.

They continued their conversation.

~Back at the Hotel~

Yuri woke up before Victor and so did the twins. She fixed Amyethst and Dmitri a sippy cup of milk as well as some breakfast. Victor started waking up to the smell of something good. He walked over to his son and daughter and gave them each a kiss on the head then he saw his wife cooking something for him and her; he wondered what his lovely Yuri was cooking.

"Yuri, what are you fixing?" Victor asked.

"Something quick since you have to be at the rink in 30 minutes." Yuri said, "Also, Vitya, are really sure that you want to retire when Amyethst and Dmitri turn two?"

"Da, I'm sure. However, I feel like I want to retire right now." Victor said.

"How come, Vitya?" Yuri asked as she turned to face him.

"Well, I would hate us traveling so much much do to my career especially if you and them got sick and I couldn't be with three of you. Plus, I really do need to retire any way." Victor said.

Yuri sighed and said, "I know we talked about this before we left and we made a deal on it; but if you're serious then this is your choice, Vitya."

"Yuri, are you angery with me?" Victor asked.

"No, I'm not angery with you, Vitya. I just don't want to see you give up on something that you love." Yuri said.

Victor smiled at Yuri and said, "I would rather retire early so I can enjoy my wife, my daughter and my son. Plus, I may consider the idea of coaching the future ice skaters."

Yuri was a little bit surprised that Victor might want to become a coach.

"I understand that it will be a little different to adjust to, Yuri." Victor said.

"It will be hard at first, but at least we've made memories to share with our son and daughter when they get older." Yuri said.

"I will admit that I've been thinking about it a lot before and after I met you, Yuri. Now, you and our children are my top priority." Victor said.

Then out of of the blue, Amyethst and Dmitri said in unison, "Da da? Ma ma?"

Victor and Yuri were very stunned as well as surprised that they spoke; but they were also happy.

"I guess we need to go to the rink soon." Yuri said.

"Yes, we do and we have to get ready to shock the world again." Victor said.

"We have managed to shock the world several times, sweetheart." Yuri said to Victor.

"I guess that we were meant to shock the world, honey." Victor said smiling at Yuri.

Yuri and Victor dressed the twins in their little outfits with their little skates on; after they had gotten ready themselves. Then they walked out of their hotel room dressed for shocking the world once again. As soon as they started heading to the rink; they were mobbed by reporters, photographers and several more media groups as well as Victor's fan base.

~At the Rink~

Yakov was pacing back and forth worried as to why Victor was running late.

"Look!" Mila said pointing to the jumbo tron.

Everyone at the rink looked up and they saw Victor and his family outside the rink talking with reporters. Everyone was watching and listening to what Victor and his family were talking about.

 _~TV Interview with Victor and Family on the Jumbo Tron in the rink~_

 _Morooka: "Victor, you and your wife have shocked the world several times. What are you planning to do now?"_

 _Victor: "Yuri and I have had several conversations lately. And I'm sorry to say this, but I plan to retire after the surprise that my family and I have for everyone."_

Everyone was shocked to hear this but continued to listen.

 _Morooka: "Is there a reason for your decision to retire?"_

 _Victor: " Not exactly. However, I have talked with my wife about this."_

 _Morooka turned to Yuri: "Mrs. Nikiforov, what is your take on your husband retiring from skating?"_

 _Yuri: "We have been talking about this a lot because retiring had been on Victor's mind a lot lately. It's really Victor's choice and I'll stand by his side as well as our children."_

~15 years later (A huge time skip)~

Amythest and Dmitri were walking to Ice Castle with their friends from school.

"So does your dad do, Aymthest and Dmitri?" Alex asked.

"He teaches kids to skate." Dmitri said.

"What about your mom?" Mary asked.

"She helps dad sometimes or she helps our grandparents and aunt at the hot springs." Aymthest said.

"How is that your's and your brother's birthay is on Christmas Eve?" Danny said.

"Well, Christmas Eve isn't just our birthday. It's also our parents wedding anniversary." Dmitri said.

"That's just weird." Kyra said.

"Did your parents tell you how they met each other?" Alex asked curiously.

"Mom and Dad both said that they met each other in Paris, France." Aymthest said.

"WHAT?!" Their friends said in shock.

"Mom and Dad haven't exactly told us what they were doing in Paris, France." Dmitri said.

"It's almost like they are keeping a secret." Aymthest said.

"Have you tried to figure out what their secret is?" Mary said.

"We've tried but they said that they had a surprise for us on our 15th birthday which is also their wedding anniversary." Dmitri said.

"How long have your parents been married?" Alex asked.

"We think that they've been married for or close to 18 years or more or less." Aymthest said.

They finally reached the Ice Castle rink and entered the building where there were little kids packing their skating gear and thanking a silver-haired man. Then the silver-haired man looked up to see the teenagers and smiled.

"Dad, is skating class already done?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes and I assume that these are your friends, Dmitri and Aymthest." The silver haired man said.

"Yeah, dad. This is Alex, Mary, Kyra and Danny." Dmitri said.

"Well, I you and your friends have packed your things for a trip." The silver-haired man said.

"Why, dad?" Aymthest asked.

The silver-haired man said, "Yuri, the kids are here with their friends!"

A young woman came out and said, "Vitya, you know that we have at least an hour."

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Dmitri asked.

"Well, your father and I was thinking to do something different for your birthday this year." Yuri said.

"What's that?" Aymethst asked.

"We plan to take you and your friends to the Grand Prix this year. Also, we're traveling first class." The silver haired man said.

"WHAT?!" The twins and their friends said in shock.

"DAD, ARE YOU AND MOM SERIOUS?!" Dmitri asked.

Both Vitya and Yuri nodded.

"HOW ARE YOUR PARENTS TAKING US TO THE GRANDPRIX?!" Alex shouted.

"We just surprised as you all are." Aymthest said.

"Besides, there is need to shout. We talked to your friends' parents and told them that we planned this a lont time ago. Since Alex, Mary, Danny and Kyra were your friends that you may have wanted to take with; we explained to their parents that they were welcome to come as well." Yuri said.

"Mom, I know that we've watched the Grand Prix since we were little like a family tradition; but why are we going now?" Dmitri asked.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I met your father during the Grand Prix and it had started in Paris, France?" Yuri said to Aymthest and Dmitri.

Victor was watching their reaction.

"You're kidding, ma'am." Alex said.

"No, I'm not actually." Yuri said.

"Mom, what exactly are you saying?" Dmitri asked curiously.

"Your father is a five time gold champion of the Grand Prix for Russia when I met him." Yuri said.

"Yeah, right, mom." Aymthest said.

Victor was stunned that his children didn't believe their mother.

Yuri looked at Victor and said smiling, "Vitya, the triplets took care of it."

"What is your mother talking about?" Danny said looking at Aymthest and Dmitri.

"We don't know." Aymthest said.

Yuuko came out and said, "Victor and Yuri everything is ready; just be careful."

"We will, Yuuko." Victor said.

Everyone piled into the car well the limo and headed to the airport.

...At the Airport...

Security at the airport decided to double when they found out the famous Nikiforovs were on their way to the airport with friends of their twins. They knew that there was going to by chaos now that the Nikiforovs had advoided the press over the years but they knew that Mr. and Mrs, Nikiforov had come out a couple of times and told the press to leave them alone for a while and that wanted peace while their children were growing up.

The airport was getting ready for their arrival since there were a lot of reporters here at the airport already because some how they had found out that the Nikiforovs were coming to the airport.

~With Victor, Yuri and their family along with their friends~

"I can't believe that we are going to the airport in a limo." Alex stated.

"I can't believe that we are going to the Grand Prix." Danny said.

"I wonder who we will meet there?" Kyra questioned.

"I know that Victor Nikiforov retired but I don't know why." Mary said.

Victor and Yuri smiled because they knew that Aymthest and Dmitir along with their friends were about to get a surprise when they arrived to the airport.

"Dad, this is a little strange to be going into the airport in a limo." Dmitri said.

"You're right, but your mother knows that I tend to go overboard at times." Victor said.

"Dad, how come mom calls you, Vitya instead of by your name?" Aymthest asked.

"It's a nickname that your mother calls me and sometimes I call her, *Solnechnyy or *Angel'skaya Printsessa or even *Moya lyubov'." Victor said.

Kyra was shocked to hear Aymthest's and Dmitri's father speak Russian.

"If you call mom that in Russian then what does mom call you in Japanese?" Dmitri asked.

"I call your father, *Watashi no ai, *Tenshi no oji-sama, or * Watashi no kishi." Yuri said looking at Dmitri.

"Aymthest, are you and Dmitri half Russian and half Japanese?" Kyra asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have silver hair like our father and brown eyes like my mother; while Dmitri had blck hair like our mother and has dad's silver-blue eyes like dad." Aymthest said.

They continued talking until they reached the airport.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he saw reporters at the airport when they arrived.

"I don't know." Dmitri said.

Victor sighed and said looking at Yuri, "Yuri, are you ready for this?"

Yuri looked at Victor and said, "Well, it's been a long time since we had to do this; hasn't it, Victor?"

Victor nodded.

"Mom? Dad? What are you talking about?" Aymthest asked.

"Just trust us." Victor said to his children and their friends.

The driver opened the door and they all got out of the limo. The press was going wild while the security guards were just trying to keep the press back for them to move thru the airport.

"This is insane." Danny stated quietly.

"It's almost like Aymthest's and Dmitri's parents are famous as well as Aymthest and Dmitri themselves." Alex said.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo reporters and photographers started asking questions as well as taking pictures.

Then Alex heard a reporter say, "It's the Nikiforov Family and friends!"

Two security guards approached them and said, "We'll escort you and your family along with friends to your flight; Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov since your family is quiet famous after all."

Alex, Danny, Mary and Kyra were shocked to hear that.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Victor said.

"Besides, you and your wife like to dance a lot thru the airports or anywhere for that matter." One security guard said.

Victor chuckled and said, "I suppose you could say that my wife and I have shocked the Grand Prix several times."

Aymthest and Dmitri looked at their mother in shock.

Yuri looked at Aymthest and Dmitri then said quietly to them, "You two were one of the shocks of the Grand Prix because you two were born during the Grand Prix."

Amythest's and Dmitri's eyes went wide with shock at that.

Amythest's and Dmitri's friends saw that they were in shock from whatever their mother had said to them.

Victor chuckled and said, "That's not the only shock that was to the Grand Prix. However, we need get to the plane quickly then your mother and I will tell how we shocked everyone during the Grand Prix before the two of you were born."

Everyone agreed to that. So they made their way to the plane with the escort and got safely on the plane and in their first class cabin that held them all.

...On the Plane in First Class...

"Amythest and Dmitri as well as your friends listen, please. Yuri and I met in Paris, France because I was the five time gold medalist for Russia and she was a journalist for Hasetsu Press at the time. She had to interview me for the first time and I was unaware that I had met her before until she told me. Of course, your mother did faint in my arms before the interview." Victor said to Amythest and Dmitri.

Yuri giggled and said, "Your father decided to ask me out after the interview; however, we did shock the Parisian Press by dancing out of my hotel and on with our date. Also, your father had a tendcy to shock the world when he wanted to; but he was a perfect gentleman while we dated during the Grand Prix. Eventually, it was a day before your father's birthday and we were just taking in the sights of where we were. Your father and I had went inside a church with rings that we had just bought then you can guess what happened afterwards."

"Wow, Mom and Dad!" Dmitir said.

"Your mother surprised me several times while we were dating as well as after we were married." Victor said.

So, they continued to talk about everything while they were on their way to first event of the Grand Prix which was in Moscow, Russia.

"Vitya, how do you think everyone will react in Russia?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know, Yuri because it's been years since I've been back to Russia." Victor said.

"Wow, so dad is originally from Russia." Alex stated.

"Da!" Aymthest and Dmitri said.

Their friends were confused.

Yuri chuckled and said, "Da means yes in Russian."

"Oh." Danny said.

"Okay, so your mother is Japanese and your father is Russian. Which it makes you two half-Japanese and half-Russian." Danny said.

"Yes." Aymthest said.

Both Victor and Yuri smiled because the twins were in for a big surprise.

"Your parents are creeping me out just a little bit." Kyra said.

"We're use to it because they get that way around the Grand Prix." Dmitri stated.

Victor and Yuri remained quiet while the children were trying to figure out why they were smiling.

 _"Attention, passageners, this is your captain speaking; we will being in Moscow, Russia in a few minutes." The pilot said._

~Meanwhile, at the Moscow Airport~

Yakov and Lilia were with Yurio and Otabek to meet the Nikiforov family and friends.

"Where are they, I can't wait to see how much Aymthest and Dmitri have grown?" Yurio said.

"They're probably being mobbed by the press since they've been out of the news for a while." Otabek said looking at Yurio.

"That is true because it will be big news that they are back." Yakov said.

Suddenly, they heard people screaming, shouting and much more. They realized that Victor and his family were heading in their direction when they heard, "Let's make a run for it, Yuri!"

Yakov knew exactly who said that as Victor and his family along with their children's friends ran passed; in whiched they followed as they realized why they were running.

They all made it to the limo that was waiting for them to take them to the hotel that Victor had arranged for them.

...In the Limo...

"We're riding in a limo?!" Aymthest's and Dmitri's friends said in unison.

Yuri and Victor just smiled at their son's and daughter's friends' reaction.

"Old man?!" Yurio said.

Victor turned to Yurio and said, "It's nice to see you as well, Yurio."

Aymthest, Dmitri and their friends were stunned to see the Russian Tiger was sitting with them.

"It's going to be wild for a couple of days." Yuri said.

"Those three girls made the announcement that the Nikiforov family were returning to the Grand Prix." Yurio said.

"You're referring to Yuko's three girls, Yurio?" Victor questioned.

"Da, you else could post this!" Yurio said showing Victor and Yuri.

Victor and Yuri looked at the post that Yurio was showing them and it read:

 _Victor and Yuri Nikiforov skating their routine that was meant to be preformed in Spain when Mrs. Nikiforov was pregnanet with the famous Nikiforov Twins. They couldn't perform it but the twins are 15 and the parents will open the Grand Prix._

"Well they must've posted this before we told the kids about going to the Grand Prix." Yuri said looking at Victor.

"The question is, how did the triplets know that we had been invited to open up the Grand Prix." Victor stated, "Also, does it say when it was posted, Yurio?"

"It was posted at 5:45 am this morning." Yurio stated.

"Well that explains why the press was already out when we arrived at the airport in Hasetsu at 9:30am; this morning." Yuri said.

"Well, it's probably 12:30pm or 6:30pm here." Victor stated.

"Mom, did the Russian Tiger just say that you and dad are opening up the Grand Prix?" Dmitri asked.

Yuri nodded.

"How is that possible?" Aymthest asked curiously.

Both Victor and Yuri looked at each other then back to their children and their friends.

"Not only is it your birthday, Aymthest and Dmitri; but it's also your mother's and mine's wedding anniversary." Victor stated.

"WHAT?!" Aymthest and Dmitri said in shock.

Their friends were even shocked to hear that but they didn't understand that.

"You see, your father and I were married on Christmas Eve before his 28th birthday. It wasn't until March 24th that I was pregnanet with the two of you. Then the two of you were born on December 24th which was our wedding anniversary. We didn't mind sharing your birthday with our wedding anniversary; because we thought it was very special." Yuri stated.

"Hell, it was crazy that day, because I remember the phone call I got from your dad that day!" Yurio said, "Not to mention, your parents shocked the skating world again and every skater in the Grand Prix bought you two alot of baby stuff!"

"I don't understand how the Russian Tiger knows all of this?" Danny questioned.

"That's because Yurio was my rinkmate when I met Yuri and also he's Dmitri's and Aymthest's uncle along with a few others." Victor stated.

Danny and the others were shocked to hear that.

"Which makes Yakov and Lilia like Victor's parents; so they would be Dmitri's and Aymthest's grandparents." Yuri stated.

"Mom? Dad? This doesn't make any sense." Aymthest stated.

"I agree with sis." Dmitri stated.

"We're surprised that you two and your friends didn't go into the room that was closed off." Victor said.

"Why is that, Mr. Nikiforov?" Alex asked.

"If you had, you all would have known everything about my wife and I." Victor said.

"Victor, do you mean that you and Yuri kept everything from the day that you two met up until now?" Yakov questioned.

Victor nodded.

"If you were a skater, Mr. Nikiforov then why are you and Mrs. Nikiforov opening the Grand Prix?" Kyra asked.

Victor chuckled and said, "My wife knows how to skate as well."

"Yeah right." Danny said.

Yuri was typing something in on youtube channel that had been put up by the triplets. Then showed it to the twins's friends. Both her and Victor watched the reactions from their childrens' friends as they saw him and Yuri skating with each other.

 **Google Translator:**

Russian:

*Solnechnyy = Sunshine

*Angel'skaya Printsessa = Angelic Princess

*Moya lyubov' = my love

Japanese:

*Watashi no ai = my love

*Tenshi no oji-sama = Angelic Prince

* Watashi no kishi = my knight


End file.
